A Hidden World
by Frosy
Summary: Clary is drawn towards Jace's world where demons exist and falling in love with a human is forbidden. While Jace is fighting the dark forces to save his world, Clary comes with something that could save them both.
1. Dark party

**A hidden world**

Chapter 1

**_Dark party_**

I was lying in my bed half asleep when I heard a noise coming from downstairs, someone was at the door. I went downstairs to see who was it, since my parents had already left and it was unlikely that they had forgotten their keys.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted while the knocks on the door stopped. "Who is it?"

"Open the door already Clary, it's freezing outside."

I opened the door to find Simon, my best friend, standing in front of me holding something in his hands. I couldn't tell what it was but I could bet that were DVD's. Simon loves movies. I don't know anyone else who has seen so many movies in my life. He often made me watch them with him but I always seemed to be sleeping during the movies and he never complained.

"It was about time." He said and stepped inside. "What took you so long?"

"I don't know, maybe I was sleeping?" I pointed my pyjamas to him.

"What? It is only 8:30 pm." His face was a mask of disapproval but then changed to something soft and wary. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I was sitting on my bed sketching when I fall asleep." His eyes were on mine, looking me intensely as he always did when he wanted to know if I am telling the truth. His eyes stayed on mine for a few seconds and then relaxed. "Did we have any plans for today?" I said as I took a closer look on him. He was wearing black pants with a white dress shirt and his black jacket.

"Well that's why I am here actually. There is party on tonight and Eric and the others will be there and I thought that you might like to come since it is Friday and your parents are out of town....."

"What time is it?" I asked knowing already that I would go with him. He was my friend, actually my only friend, and I couldn't let him down.

"At 9."

"Simon! If you wanted me to come you could have at least told me sooner. How I am supposed to get ready so soon?" I had 30 minutes to prepare myself. It was enough for me but I couldn't stop yelling to him, he ought to have let me know about this.

"I just found it out too you know." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Whatever..."

"So are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice? It that or the DVD's you brought." I said and pointed the box in his hands while he smiled.

"Well I came prepared. I thought that if you didn't feel like going out we could just stay in and watch some movies...."

"Please....anything than that."

The party was close to my house so it didn't take long to get there. The house...you could say that 10 people could easily live in it. It was huge. Apparently the people that lived in it were rich.

"Are you sure that you got this address correct?" I said still looking the house as the moonlight hit its left side making it shine and letting the other side in dark. There was something that made me a little uncomfortable looking the dark windows, no light coming out of them. "It looks like no one lives here."

"No, this is the place. Look." He said and started walking forward. There was a big sign telling the quests that the party was at the back of this house. There was also a path lighted with fire sticks that would probably lead us to the party.

"Wait." I said trying to catch up with him. The place was very quiet. There was supposed to be loud music and drunken people all around dancing, making out, throwing up ....the usual staff that happens on these occasions but there was no sound. That made my stomach uneasy.

"Why there is no music?"

"I don't know. Maybe they are waiting for us to get the party started." He said with an amusing smile on his face.

"You wish." I couldn't hold my smile back. That was Simon. He could make you smile and forget everything that bothers you.

We hand reach the back of the house where everything was shattered. There were broken glasses everywhere, the furniture around the pool was destroyed with scars on them like someone or something had torn them apart. They seemed to me like claw marks but again what kind of animal could do that, at least a domestic animal.

"What happened here?" Simon said looking around terrified.

"We should call someone maybe.....what is this?" I said and moved forward to the pool. There was a hind of red in the blue water of the pool. Something was dripping from an edge of the pool, a thick red liquid.

"Is that..." Simon started but couldn't continue.

"We should call the police." I said and started to get my phone out of my purse when something hit me at the back and threw me into the pool.

I tried to stay on the surface of the water but something was pulling me down.

"Clary! Clary!" Simon was shouting and took my hand to pull me out but he couldn't. Whatever was holding me was strong. I couldn't see any more. I felt dizzy as I was going deeper now and desperate to take a breath but the only thing I manage to do is to drink some water.

I heard some voices above me and someone got in the water. It couldn't be Simon because he was holding my hand. I forced my eyes to open and saw a boy swimming towards me. He was holding a knife and was looking at me. His golden eyes was furious and for a moment I thought he was going to kill me but before I could see if this was going to happen the water started to get darker and my hand left Simon's hand. I felt a sharp pain on my arm and then I passed out.


	2. The white dress

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 2

_**The white dress**_

_I was deep in the forest surrounded by big thick trees as the sun was setting down. There was something familiar to this place although I couldn't remember being here before. I didn't know where I was going when I saw a path with fire sticks along it, like the one at the party. That's strange, I thought, I remember going to a party and I clearly remember the path but I don't remember anything after that._

_I continued to walk along the path and suddenly I realised what I was wearing. I was barefoot wearing a white dress covered with something red. I looked closer and realised it was blood. My hands were also covered in blood as I checked myself for injuries but I could find none. I kept walking like this hadn't bothered me, like seeing me in blood was something I was expecting._

_A bright light was coming from some trees at my left. I felt the urge to go towards it but something inside me was telling to stay and follow the path but I didn't listen and went out of the path when everything went dark........_

"Clary? Clary can you hear me?"

Someone was calling my name but I couldn't be sure. My whole body was in pain. I tried o move only to regret it as I felt a wave of more pain.

"Clary, don't move." A firm voice told me. I tried to open my eyes to see who was speaking to me but my vision was blurry. The only thing I could see was a yellow thing above me moving around my head. As my vision started to clear I could see that there was a blonde boy looking at me with those watchful golden eyes.

His eyes were somehow familiar and I tried to remember when it hit me. I remembered last night's events, how Simon and I went to a party and that someone pushed me into the pool and then the golden boy with a knife looking angry was coming towards me.

I tried to get away from him but he put his hands on my shoulder holding me back.

"You should stay still, the venom isn't out of your system and I am afraid that will bring you dizziness if you get up."

"What? Let me go." I said trying to get his hands out of me but my hands didn't felt strong enough and my left arm was in severe pain.

"As you wish." He said and let go of me. I looked around me before I tried to get up. I was in a room unfamiliar to me and lying on a big bed. There was some light coming from the window, it seemed to me that it was late in the afternoon. I tried to get up, my body was moving but I couldn't feel any part of it, except probably my left arm. I stayed up for a few seconds then I started to fell backwards when he caught me and helped me sit on the bed.

"I told you so" he said grinning to me.

"Where is Simon?" I said my eyes searching for him in the room not able to find him and realising that I was alone in a room, on a bed with a boy that I didn't know.

"Don't be afraid." He said as he saw me panicking. "He is downstairs with Isabelle. They sent me to come and check on you. You have been sleeping the whole day. We got a little worried you know." He got up and went to the dresser to pick something I couldn't see. "Is your arm still hurting?" He asked me as he approached me and now I could see he was holding a green bottle with a dark liquid inside of it.

"Yea and it is the only part of my body that I can feel right now."

"It will go away soon." He said and sat beside me and took my arm in his hands. I felt the warmth coming from his hands as he gently took off the bandages. "It is almost out."

"What's almost out?" I asked and look my arm. There was a big wound on my upper left arm and it was purple. In the center of it there was something coming out of the skin and the skin around it was red covered with dried blood. "Is that ..."

"A sting? Yes and I would suggest not to remove it, not yet." He said and took the green bottle and put some drops of it on my wound.

"What happened last night? Why am I here? Why there is a sting in my arm? And who are you?" I felt the need to know what was happening.

"Ok, one question at a time." He closed my wound with a new pair of bandages and my arm started to feel a little better after he had applied that dark liquid on it. "First of all, my name is Jace and I already know yours Clary and...." He looked in my eyes his eyes thoughtful, trying to decide if he should tell me or not.

"What is it?"

"Well I am not supposed to tell you anything but you have already seen a lot.....and besides your friend already knows."

"Simon? What...."

"Don't get up yet." He said as I tried to get up again which was pointless because I fell back again. My legs weren't strong to hold me. "The venom is all out yet and that's why you feel like that." He said as I put myself in a better sitting position across him.

"Venom?" Nothing made sense.

"The venom coming from the sting. That's what ravener's sting do."

"Ravener?"

"A demon." He said and looked me carefully to see how I would react.

"A demon did that to me?" I said not believing him. All I could remember was him holding a knife and not a demon.

"Yes." He sighed and continued with a dismay look on his face. "You see, Isabelle had the brilliant idea to have a human party. I told her that that may attract demons but she wouldn't listen. The party had started and people kept coming when I heard screams coming from outside. I went out to see that a ravener demon had crushed the party and was throwing people in the pool. He hadn't attacked them yet and the humans of course couldn't see him. We told everyone to leave so we could deal with him while we were alone. The ravener of course wasn't happy and there was a big fight. We killed him but we didn't realise that there was one more. Then you came and I think you know the rest."

"I must be dreaming." I said in a low voice mostly to myself but he heard it.

"No you are not. The proof is in your arm."

I looked him carefully to see if he was lying but he seemed very serious about it. He opened his mouth to tell me something but the door snapped opened and Simon came in.

"Clary you are awake!" He came closer to me and gave me a hug. "How are you? Is the sting still insider her?" He asked Jace.

"It's almost out." He replied seeming annoyed that he had interrupted us.

"Simon what happened?" I turned to him expecting to hear a more logical explanation from him.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He did but nothing makes sense."

"Believe me, he is telling the truth." I turned look at Jace but he was gone. "I saw the demon Clary."

"But I didn't see anything!"

"That's because we humans can't see them."

"Then how did you see them?"

"Isabelle blew some weird powder in my eyes and after that I could see."

"Who is Isabelle?"

"That would be me." A girl sanding at the doorway told me. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white top while her long black hair was loose down her back. "Jace told me that it is time for the sting to get out." She said and came and sat next to me. She took the bandages off my arm not trying to be gentle as Jace was. "Now close your eyes."

"Why should I close my...." I flinched at that point because Isabelle had pulled the sting out and God that was painful. My arm started to bleed but she managed to stop the bleeding with more bandages.

"Thanks." I said to her and she nodded.

"There are some clean clothes in the bathroom if you want to change." She said and then she left.

"That was thoughtful." Simon said. "Well I'll see you downstairs."

"We are not going home?"

"Well I already did....so my mother won't get worry and your parents are out of town for a couple of days so.......besides they want let you leave until they make sure you are ok. He stated it very clearly that you won't leave from here until he made sure you were perfectly fine." He said flinching his face at the last sentence.

"That's ridiculous."

"I know. Come downstairs where everyone is and they will explain it you" He said and left.

I was so confused but trying to think about all these things made my head hurt even more so I gave up and went to take a shower. The hot water made me feel better and as stepped out of the shower I found the clothes that Isabelle was talking about. There was a pair of jeans with a top along with it and a white dress. I picked the jeans only to find out that they were huge on me so I went for the dress.

I went into the room to find the long-length mirror and took a closer look of myself. My left arm was covered with bandages and my shoulder above my arm had small purple bruises. That wasn't what surprised me though. It was the dress. I hadn't noticed it before but it was the exact same one with the dress in my dream. The difference was that this one wasn't covered with blood.


	3. Boyfriend?

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 3

_**Boyfriend?**_

I was walking down the stairs and I could see from the window I just pasted that it was already dark outside. I have been sleeping a day? How is that possible? I still felt tired and my body was a little numb too. And the sting in my arm? How did I get that? Demon he said. That can't be true, but again I couldn't explain the last night's events and Simon believed what he said.

The stairs led to a big living room. The walls were painted a light yellow colour and the sofas were dark blue. Between the sofas and the lighted fireplace was a coffee table. Jace was sitting next to it and the light coming from the fireplace made him glow. Under his white t-shirt I could see his toned muscles as he breathed evenly. His yellow curls were thrown above his eyes while he was reading, then he spoke without talking his eyes from the book.

"I told you, you would be fine after the sting was out." He said raising his head and smiling to me.

"I can walk now, if that's what you mean. But I still feel awful. I can't believe I have been sleeping a whole day." I said as I a walked to the window and looked outside. The yesterday's disastrous scene was gone. Everything was clean and in place. The broken furniture were replaced and the pool was clean only reflecting the moon's light.

"Yea, we cleaned the mess." I hadn't heard him walking up to me when I turned to find him in front of me.

"Did you kill it?" I said looking at him as he closed the curtains.

"No." He sounded angry. "I couldn't since you were unconscious. I had to get you out and when I went to look for it, it was gone."

He went to the sofa and he mentioned me to sit beside him but instead I sat opposite him. He may look gorgeous but I didn't know him. He was a stranger to me and I realised again that we were alone.

"Where is Simon?"

"Somewhere with Isabelle I suppose."

"Well...I suppose I have to leave now. Thank Isabelle for the dress I will....."

"Oh you are not." He snapped at me.

"Excuse me?" I said starting to feel a little uncomfortable with this situation.

"You can't leave. You are still ill and besides it is dark outside you can't ...."

"What?" It was my turn to snap back at him. I was feeling angry now. He can't just lock me up. I had to find Simon and get out of here. I search for my phone realising that it had gone into the water with me when I fell into the pool and it wouldn't be working now.

"Please Clary." He said softly to me with his incredible voice that for a moment I thought I would stay. Before I could say yes to him I came back to reality from a thumb at the door.

Jace got at his feet immediately and went to the door.

"Stay where you are and try to be quite." He said looking serious now.

"What? It is probably someone at the door."

"No, Clary don't!" He shouted at me as I opened the door to find a black haired boy with beautiful blue eyes in front of me.

"I see you are up." He said coming inside.

"You shouldn't open doors like that." Jace said to me. He seemed angry now.

"Why? Besides I don't think demons would knock. Not that I believe..." I said mostly to myself "that there are demons." But he heard me.

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to see them."

"There is no turning back." The dark haired boy said sadly. "If you get the powder in your eyes....it is permanent. You will always see them and you will probably go crazy like most humans."

I watched him as he was walking out of the room not before saying to Jace that the perimeter was clean and then leaving us alone.

"So Simon...is he ....."

"Yes, he will be able to see them."

"Why?"

"Well..." Jace started with a smug looking on his face like he was giving a lecture. "...you see the powder is actually dragons' ashes and has the power to...."

"No I didn't mean that." I said starting to feel a little irritated by him. He looked confused as he pulled his eyebrows together looking at me. "I meant why did you give him the powder? Why, since you knew there is no turning back."

Jace looked at me, surprise filling his face. "I thought you didn't believe."

"Just answer me."

"Well, we didn't. He said that he had met someone in the past and had the powder in his eyes. Something about his father and how he was killed by a demon......"

"No, that's not possible because his dad died in a car accident when he was a baby."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had come close to believe this story about demons but this was too much.

"I know." He looked sceptical when he said.... "It seems impossible for him to have survived all these years. If demons knew that he could see them, he would be already dead."

I had started to feel a little dizzy and I slowly sat down. The floor was cold but it help me think more clear.

"Are you ok?" he asked trying to hide the agonize out of his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. It helps me to think."

"Well,.." He started." "...if you want my opinion... your boyfriend should have told you that. It isn't like..."

"He is not my boyfriend." I said still looking at the floor not bothering looking up at him but I could tell i got him by surprise because he stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"As I was saying..." he started but got interrupted again, this time by Isabelle.

"Jace I made dinner, you should come before it is...... is she ok?"

"Yea, she is just thinking."

"Clary?" a familiar voice came from behind me. I stood up to face Simon.

"Is it true?" I asked him trying to control my anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Save it. I already told her." Jace told him. Simon shot a hatred look at him before he turned to me.

"Clary.... if I had told you would think I am crazy and......"

"Right now I don't want to hear anything. I am going home." I said and left with Simon shouting and Jace following me.

"You should stay inside." He told me as he grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him.

"No, I should be home."

"It isn't safe for you now. You were attacked just yesterday."

"So what?" I said furious now. I wanted so badly to hit him right now that if he wasn't holding my hand I would have given him a punch on his pretty face.

"It may be after you Clary." He said trying to convince me. "Some demons don't like the fact that their pray managed to escape.

"And now I have to stay inside the house never getting out again?"

"No, but it would be a good idea for a few days to stay with us and since your parents are out of town it would be easier. We don't need to put them through....."

"Ok." I said so he could stop bugging me.

"What?" He didn't expect that I would agree so quickly.

Neither did I to be honest. I was angry and the whole thing frustrated me. I would stay with them one more day but I wouldn't be alone. I would make Simon stay with me too; hell no, I would stay with some strangers without having someone I know. But again it seemed I didn't know Simon either anymore.

"You heard me. I may be angry right now but I am very tired to argue more so...." A smile trailed on his hips failing to hide it. "But I need to get home to take some clothes."

"Mmm....I don't think ....."

"Look I agreed to stay one more day, so don't worry I will be back. I need clothes I can't just walk around will Isabelle's clothes."

"Fine." He said and let go of my hand. "But I am coming with you."


	4. The picture

**A Hidden World **

Chapter 4

_**The picture**_

**Jace**

I hadn't managed to keep Clary inside but the least I could do was to go with her. I offered her a ride so we could be quickly back but she wanted to walk. I tried to convince her that that was a bad idea but she didn't listen. It was like talking to a wall, she was unwilling to hear anything about demons and I didn't blame her.

The first time I saw a demon was at the age of 12, when I got my first marks. My father thought it was the perfect time to meet my first one and of course attempt to kill it. It was a small one, the size of an 8 year old kid. At first I thought it was indeed a small child because physically it was similar to a human being.

As looked closer and beyond the glamour I could see that it was a monster. It had deadly red eyes and its fangs were long enough to see them from a quite a distance. It was walking towards me when I raised my blade and without waiting, my father's approval of what I was doing, I killed it. It was an instinct that made my hand with blade to stroke the creature's throat, leaving it to bleed till death came for him.

When a demon dies it turns to ashes and disappears, from our world at least. When I saw those first ashes, an incredible feeling overwhelmed me that moment. A feeling so addictive that the same week I started going out at nights, without my parents knowing, just to see those ashes again and feel the excitement all over again. I felt important and as my father had taught me we were important. We came from the Angels and that alone made as greater than every other being on earth.

We were walking along the main street for a while not talking to each other. She seemed tired and sleepy but didn't complain at all. She was brave, I could see that from the way she behaved and talked. She wasn't like other human girls. I was captivated by her.

She was beautiful with her red hair and pale skin that made her hair glow like fire, but it wasn't her appearance that had captivated me. It was something more. A feeling about her that made me want to know everything about her.

I couldn't explain it, it was the first time I felt like this for a girl and I knew I had to be careful. Falling for a human was against the law and if I remembered well, that meant ripping your marks off.

"We are almost there." She said getting me out of my thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"I said we are almost there." She said again looking at me with a shy smile. Apparently she had noticed me looking at her.

"Good thought we have to hurry, we don't want Isabelle to lock us outside."

"What? No, keys?" she said with a smirk smile on her that made me smile.

"Unfortunately, no." I had forgotten my keys when we left and at that instant I also realised I left without getting prepared at all. This wasn't me. I was always prepared no matter what and now I had left like that, not bothering at all to grab some knifes just in case.

I looked at my belt to see two seraph blades. That should be enough; I thought but didn't believe it. If we would run again to those demons those knifes wouldn't do anything. I hope we didn't.

I didn't say anything, not to worry her, but we had to move faster. Demons came out only at night, especially after midnight.

"There it is." She pointed to me a big house with a white fence. The neighbourhood was quite which didn't surprise me since it was almost 11:30pm.

Her house was simply decorated and made you feel welcome, compared to our house.

"Ok, ...I am going to get my things." She said and left me at the main floor as she went upstairs.

"Wait." I said not wanting her to be alone. "I am coming to check."

"Fine." She let a sigh as she pointed out the rest of the house for me to check and her room.

The room had a light shade of green colour that matched her purple comforter. The bed was across the window between her desk and the door. Her dresser and closet was at the other side. I went to the window to make sure we weren't followed but the only thing I could see was the moon's luminous light that entered the room and made everything look like silver.

I turned to look at her just to found out that she was staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked wondering why she looked so fascinated.

"I want to draw you." She whispered mostly to herself and blushed as she realised she had spoken aloud. "Am... nothing. I mean I ... I am going to... get my things..." she said and went to her closet as her cheeks turned red again.

"You draw?" I said and saw at the desk beside me a sketchbook.

"Don't." But it was too late. I was turning the pages admiring her drawings when I came across with something familiar. It was a picture of a well known scenery to me. It was Idris. She must have noticed how my face looked at that moment because she said..

"I know, they are awful." with a sad face.

"No, not at all." and it was true. Her pictures were breathtaking, they looked almost alive. "It's just...." I didn't know how to bring this up.

There was a drawing of Idris picturing the Moira Forest. Something wasn't right; she couldn't have seen this place. Idris was only known by shadowhunters and of course the access to humans was forbidden.

"It's this picture." I paused to see her standing next to me, smelling her scent. She smelled sweet like strawberries.

"It's so beautiful and familiar.." I had to lie, "where is this place again?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I mean.... " she said as I raised my eyebrows at her "I saw it in my dream and it was in my head all day and I just had to draw it."

"Well, I know where it is." I looked at her ready to find a guilty look on her face, saying she was lying but she was looking at me confused.

"It's the Moira Forest and it's in Idris."

"Idris?"

"Yes, where we come from."

"Who we?"

"I and the rest of my kind." She still looked confused and but she tried to hide it.

"Yea.... I am sure I have seen pictures of it.... or on tv...."

"No, you don't understand. Clary I am not human and..." she jerked away from me. "Don't be afraid of me." I said as I had startled her now. "Let me explain to you.." But that moment I heard a piercing noise coming from outside making me shiver. That wasn't good. My phone started to vibrate as I looked the caller ID and recognized Alec's number.

"Jace don't come here! Do you hear me?! Stay where you are!" he said shouting at me.

"Calm down Alec. What happened? Are you ok?"

"Demons everywhere, all around the house. They are looking for her."

"What?" I said, feeling foolish that I had left them alone and shot Clary a look.

"Don't worry we drew runes all over the house, they can't get in."

"That's crazy! Don't they know that they are at a shadowhunter's house?" Nothing made sense. Why were demons at my house, a shadowhunter's house? They must knew that they were doomed. If the Lightwoods were there we.... but again maybe they knew that they weren't there so ...... but why they want Clary? She is just a human. It couldn't be the demon that threw her into the pool. This was a massive attack. There was something else.

"I'm coming." I said not wanting to leave them alone.

"No, really Jace we are fine. Besides in a few hours the light will come up and they would have to leave. You should though be careful... they may truck her scent and..."

"Or.." I said, as another blustering sound came, closer this time "it is a distraction." I looked outside to find a black shape coming towards the house and knew it was a demon.

That moment the doorbell rang and I turned to see that Clary was already gone.

"Damn, Clary." I said dropping the phone down, hearing Alec's voice shouting something to me, and running downstairs.


	5. The sun

**A Hidden World  
**

Chapter 5

_**The sun**_

Jace was talking on the phone and seemed a little worried as he looked at me making me shiver for some reason. He was talking about demons again, so I left him and went downstairs to grab something to eat.

While searching the kitchen for something that was eatable, the door bell rang. I was startled at first thinking that something bad happed. Immediately I remembered that my mother hadn't left any messages, telling me that they reached their destination safe and I was afraid that something bad happened to them.

I went to my door, my heart trying to get out of my chest, thinking that if something indeed happened, someone would have called, not come here. Instinctively I took a few steps back from the door. Jace come down running to stop beside me.

"Who is it?" he whispered to me.

I don't know... but something tells me that whoever it is, it's not for good."

"I have to tell that I am surprised that you didn't open the door this time."

"I would have opened it and I still believe that if it was a demon, it would have already burst in."

"You will be surprised by what demons can do. They can even act like humans although they would end up being ridiculously stupid."

"Should I open?" I said as the door bell became more intense.

Jace just looked at me like he was trying to memorize my face before turning to the door and look through the door eye.

"It is...... Simon. That can't be possible....." I didn't leave him finish as I pushed him aside to open the door.

"I think it's becoming a habit of you lately. You can't just leave people standing outside for too long." He said smiling at me but his eyes looked dark and angry.

"Just get in Simon!" I said closing the door behind me but Jace stopped me. He looked outside searching for something. He didn't find anything so he closed the door and draw something on the door.

The pattern was familiar to me but I couldn't tell where I had seen it before. He was using a knife, not an ordinary knife, wondering where the ink came from. When he was done with the drawing he made, it lighted up for a few seconds before returning to its dark shade.

"What's that and why are you drawing my door?"

"That's a protection rune that will keep the demons out of this house, and speaking of that....." he turned to Simon, "how did you manage to get out of the house without demons following you?"

Simon was taken aback and looked a little surprised but managed to hide it.

"Well......" he began, "I left from the back door...."

"How did you pass through the runes?" Jace appeared determined to find out every detail.

"I got out before they applied them, besides they didn't notice and I couldn't help either."

Jace didn't seem to believe him but let it go.

"Can someone tell me what's happening? Because I feel that I am the last person to find out everything around here!" I said looking Simon to give him the hint.

"Alec called me to tell me not to go back because demons were all around the house." Jace said looking relaxed, like he was announcing the weather or something.

"So I get to stay here?" I said not trying to hide my smile, thinking I could sleep on my own bed not needing to stay at his place.

"I guess so"

"Simon, you don't have to leave. You can stay at my parent's bedroom and you....." turning at Jace, "probably want to sleep somewhere too ..... Sorry the best I can do is the couch."

* * *

I went to my room ready to collapse on my bed when I noticed something on my window. It was a symbol, the same one like the one on the door downstairs. So that was what Jace did when I went to get blankets for them. He went upstairs placing this symbol on my window, and something told me that he had this on all windows.

I wake up to find out that it was already afternoon. My sleeping hours was a mess. I realised that I still had Isabelle's dress on so I went to my closet to find some jeans and a T-shirt before heading to the shower. The water made my body relax but not my mind. Last night I had a dream again.

_I saw that strange but somehow familiar forest again. It was the exact dream I had last time. I was walking along the path with the same white dress but this time there wasn't any blood on it. I kept walking till I saw the light on my left and felt the urge to go towards it. Again something was telling me to stay on the path but I felt the compulsion to go towards the light. This time when I left the path nothing went dark. I kept walking to find out that Jace was waiting for me. The light that was coming from behind him made him glow like a sun. He took my hand smiling at me while he guided me through the light........_

My dreams lately were very strange and vivid. The feeling was very real that made me wonder if what I saw had actually happened before.

I stepped out of the shower remembering that I had two people wondering around. I quickly dress myself leaving my wet hair to dry on their own around my shoulders and went downstairs. I could smell pancakes and eggs from the stairs. Someone had been cooking.

"Who is.." I wanted to ask who was cooking but never expected to see this though.

"Oh, well I thought that you would be hungry."

"We both did." Simon said shooting Jace an angry look.

"You are cooking?"

"I think that's obvious." Jace said smugly to me.

Jace and Simon were making breakfast. Now I am dreaming.

"Simon I thought you couldn't cook at all."

"I never said that." He was placing the eggs on a plate while Jace were placing plates on the kitchen table along with forks and knifes.

"I see you helped yourselves around."

"Well I..." Jace began to say but after seeing Simon's expression he thought better "we... didn't want to wake you up so we just went through the kitchen..... I hope you don't mind."

I didn't mind at all. I didn't eat anything last night and I couldn't remember either when I had my last meal. So instead for being annoyed that they were messing through my kitchen I sat down waiting to be served. If they wanted to cook then they would have to clean also.

"I won't be bothered unless you don't clean your mess afterwards." I said smiling playful at both of them.

"What? You are being served a meal while sitting there doing nothing and you expect us to clean after? You were the one sleeping all day, you know." Jace gave me a crooked smile while placing food on my plate. His tone was light enough that suggested that he would clean up but not without complaining.

"A meal? This is hardly a meal! This is breakfast."

"Exactly! Breakfast you know, is consider to be one of the three basic meals." Jace said and I couldn't hide my smile. I also couldn't help but notice that both of them had the same clothes on.

"You didn't go home Simon?"

"No. I told my mum that I would stay with you since you weren't feeling alright."

"Speaking of mum... did my mum called at all? She must be worried if she ...."

"Don't worry. She called me last night at my phone since yours is broken and I told her that you were fine."

"Just that? Wasn't she curious about what happened and I am not answering my phone?"

"Oh, you are right. She was indeed but I explained to her that you accidently fell into the pool so...."

"What? Tell me you didn't tell her anything about demons? Please tell me that."

"Relax Clary. I am not stupid just said the truth without a small detail."

"Yea demons....."

"Anyway, I told her that you fell into a pool while we were at a party and the reason you haven't speak to her yet, is that you caught a cold and you are sleeping all the time. I also assured her that I would keep a look on you.." at that point he turned to face Jace and continued... " and promised that my mum would also take care of you if needed."

"Well, thanks. What about you Jace?"

"What about me?"

"Didn't you get home?"

"No need. We are going there after Simon cleans the kitchen."

"What?! I didn't agree to this!" Simon said furious to Jace.

"Oh come on! I did the cooking. You were only there to give me instructions."

"I didn't mean that! I meant..."

"So you are going to clean up yourself? That's cool with me. Besides I am not in the mood to....."

"Jace!"

"Shut up! Both of you! " I said loud enough that they both turned and stared at me without talking. "First you both are going to clean up. No no..." I said as Jace made a move to speak. "Both of you will. I saw you both in the kitchen and I don't care who was doing the actually cooking and who was giving instructions. And second why are we going to your place?"

"I told you she would get angry." Simon told Jace and began cleaning the kitchen.

"Well...." Jace said joining Simon. "I have to change and maybe Magnus can tell us why you are drawing things that you are supposed not to know." And he gave me my sketchbook.

"Hey I was looking for that." I wanted to paint that forest again but with Jace in it. I wanted to paint that glowing light that came from him and made the dark in the forest disappear. "And who is Magnus?"

Jace smiled mostly to himself, apparently remembering something. "Oh you will see."


	6. Secret Dreams

**A hidden World**

Chapter 6

_**Secret dreams**_

"So let me see if I got this. You want to know how she drew something she hasn't seen before, right?" Magnus said. He was wearing black pants with a purple dress shirt and a long green coat.

"Yes." Jace said.

We were at his house now to meet Magnus and as Jace said, he was one that would most likely know why I have been dreaming the Moira Forest. To me, it wasn't a big deal until I saw myself covered in blood but I didn't tell him that and I also didn't want him to know that I saw him there too.

For me it was just a bad dream but with the last events I didn't know what to believe any more. I was sure that if anyone told me that vampires and werewolves exist I could easily believe them.... not that they exist of course. See, my mind always provided me logical explanations whenever I needed one, as at this case.

My mind was screaming at me that Jace was crazy for believing in such things but I couldn't get out the image of Simon as he told me that everything was true. He had been so serious and honest; I could see it in his eyes. Then again, there was a proof. The sting in my arm. I couldn't ignore that.

"Then... I don't know." He said as he fixed his hair, glitter falling down to his shoulders.

"You should easy up with the glitter. Because of you I have to clean twice a day."

"Yea, like you actually do that Isabelle." Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers the layer of glitter sitting around him and some on the sofa disappeared. I blinked. What did he just do?

"Mangus?" Jace said angry this time.

"What? I said that... "

"Come with me. At the library. I need to talk to you." Jace said and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, I don't know what is happening here but I am telling you, it was just a dream." I said not understanding what was happening.

"Was it Clary? Was it just a dream?" Jace come closer. "I am pretty sure, you are saw other things too."

"I.... I" How did he know that I had seen other things too?

"Leave her alone. If see says that she just saw the forest then it's true." Simon came to defend me.

"I am sure you hiding things too. It can't be just a coincidence that the demons attacked you and you happen to be able to see them and that she can apparently see visions." Jace said glaring at Simon. Simon was about to say something when I interrupted him.

"I wouldn't say call them visions. None of them happen."

"See. You just said it. You have seen others too." I hadn't realised what I said, because I was mostly talking to myself and now he knew for sure that I have seen other dreams too.

"Yea... but as I said... I only have seen the forest nothing more." I tried to avoid his eyes.

"And what are you doing at the forest?" He asked coming closer now.

"What do you mean?"

"You see yourself in the forest right?" I just nodded. Simon was looking interested to find out too as he and Magnus leaned closer to hear me. Isabelle was looking too but far away from me. She was leaning against the wall opposite me.

I couldn't take their stares and I got up leaving Simon on the sofa, passing Jace and going to the window. It was almost dark outside just a touch of pink colour at the sky near the mountains where the sun had hide.

"Well?" Magnus said now eager to know.

Why my dreams had to mean something? Dreams are supposed to reflect our secret desires and worries, not the future.

"Well.... I see the forest... I always see the forest and that's why I draw it. I kept seeing it so many times that I had to draw it. I thought it might go away.

"If it is a vision, then I am afraid it won't stop with just a picture of it." Magnus said.

"But you saw others things later, right?" Jace said and I just nodded and kept talking.

"It was always the same dream. Just the forest, no one in it. Just the forest and how quietly it was in the dark. But after the night I was attacked I had another one. This time I was in the forest walking a path just like the one you had for your party. I kept walking barefoot with a white dress covered with blood. The blood wasn't mine and I didn't seem to bother so I kept walking. As I said it was dark, I had only the fire sticks to provide me some light when a strong light hit me from my left. It was so bright that I couldn't see where it came from, so despite the fact that something was telling that I was supposed to stay on the path I went for the light and then everything went dark and I woke up." I said still looking outside not wanting to see them when I would tell the part about the dress.

"See it was just a dream about what happened to her the previous night." Simon said. "She saw the same path from the party, right?"

"You know it could actually be just a dream. You know... she was attacked... so all that stress could have and up in her dream. I know it was The Moira Forest Jace, but are you sure that the Moira Forest isn't similar to another forest?" Isabelle said obviously to Jace.

"She has a point, you know." Magnus said but I had to speak again.

"The dress I was wearing though was the exact same one with the one Isabelle gave me, and I didn't see that till I wake up." Now everyone was silent.

"So what does it mean?" I said this time turning to face them.

"Something, that's for sure. It can't be a coincidence all this. You seeing the forest and then being attacked from a demon." Jace said and then Isabelle added,

"And they didn't attack Simon, although there were two of them. They could have easily taken them down."

"Have you seen any others dreams after that?" Magnus said.

"Well yes...." How was I going to tell them, tell him that I was seeing him in my dreams? "Last night I saw the same dream except that I wasn't covered with blood anymore and when I went towards the light nothing happened. I just kept going and I saw someone there waiting for me." At that point I looked at Jace who was watching me carefully not wanting to miss a word. "And that's all."

"Who was it? Didn't you see?" Jace asked me looking me with those yellow eyes that for a second I thought I should tell him but I settled for a no instead.

"No, I couldn't see him."

"So it was just a dream." Simon said. "You can't believe she can see the future now, can you?

"Visions are not seeing the future mundane." Jace said to him a little frustrated. "It's all about the meaning of things. It's like the future being told in a different language."

"We have to take her to Dorothea." Magnus said and I had to cut in now.

"Wait, I came here for.... thinking of it I don't know why I came here. Anyway, I don't believe in fortune tailors or visions. To us, the normal people, it's just dreams. And now I think it's time for us to go." Simon got up. "And thank you for saving my life from whatever that animal was."

I went to the door only to be stopped by a hand holding my arm that belonged to Simon.

"Clary maybe you should listen to them."

"What? Simon this is crazy. Why should I have visions and why?"

"Exactly. I think you should go with them."

"Simon..." I whispered so they couldn't hear me. "I don't know them. They are strangers to me. They could easily be crazy serial killers or something."

"You are right." Jace said. He had heard us. "You should go home and stay under your covers waiting for your mummy to take care of you while the dreams get worse. Because I am sure that soon enough you will see the demons. And when you see them you will believe us."

That was it. He had hit the wrong nerve by telling me that. I was looking at him furious now.

"You don't know anything about me so don't you dare tell me what to do."

"It seems that you don't know yourself either."

We just stand there glaring at each other when Magnus spoke.

"Jace let her go. If she decides that she wants to see her, she knows where we are."

"You don't understand Magnus. She can..."

"I know Jace but we are not him. We are not going to act like him."

I couldn't understand what they were talking about and I was so mad that didn't want stay a minute longer to this house so I grabbed Simon and left.

* * *

The cold air helped me relax only till Simon start speaking.

"Clary... maybe..."

"Simon, not you too."

"Clary I know things about them, and I know that they want to help you."

"How did you know?"

"Remember that I told you that I can see them. The demons I mean. Well one of them killed my father."

"Simon your father died on a car...."

"No, that's the story for the people who don't know."

"Why? I mean... what has that to do with them? Does your mother know?"

"Yes, she knows. She doesn't speak much about it though. She would prefer not to speak about it but she hadn't a choice since I was able to see them. You know Clary, my father was a shadowhunter.

"shadow what?"

"I have to tell you the story from the beginning. So look. Once there was..."

And so he told me all about shadowhunters and that they fight demons to protect the people or the mundanes as they call them. He also told about the downworlders. Vampires, werewolves and faeries. But he assured me they don't attack people; they are bound by the law.

"So your mother is...."

"Human."

"But I thought that was..."

"Forbidden. Yea he broke the law. Shadowhunters are not supposed to marry humans."

"Why?"

"Because they think their children won't be good warriors since they are half human.

"That's ridiculous. He must have loved your mother very much." He didn't say anything. He just sighed. After a long pause he said

"Well I don't know. I never knew him, I was just a baby and whenever I ask my mother she keeps telling me that he is gone and that's what matters."

"Doesn't she know that you are a shadowhunter?"

"Yes. But she can't do anything. She doesn't know how to train me besides I think she's happy that I don't hunt demons."

"Of course she is. She doesn't want to lose you like she lost her husband. And I don't want to lose you either." He turned and smiled at me, taking my hand. We kept walking holding hands like we did when we were little. We had been living next to each other since we were 8.

9 years had passed and we still acted like this. Whenever a problem hit we were together acting like 8 years old kids. Simon was always there for me when I needed him and I was always there for him.

"Simon?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand why you haven't told me before.

"Clary, if I had said to you Hi, I am Simon and I kill demons, what you would say?"

"That you are probably crazy."

"See and we wouldn't end up being friends. Not that I have actually kill one."

Simon was telling the truth. Everything that he told me now made me believe that demons exist, and it surprised me how quickly I believed him. Maybe the fact that all these were coming from my best friend, Simon. Simon who never lied to me and when he did he always came back to spill the truth out. But if he could keep this secret all this time, lying to me...

He wasn't lying. I never asked him what he was. It was obvious that he was human so I never asked. So technically he didn't lie to me, he just kept a secret. A secret I couldn't understand, not until now.

"Simon, do you really think that I should go see her?"

"Dorothea?"

"Yea... I don't know what to do."

"Well I don't know much about it. I have read some of my father's books about dreams and what they say is possible."

"About seeing the future?"

"Not necessarily. It doesn't mean you can see the future. No one can. But sometimes there some people that can have them only for a short time like a warning for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a great danger?"

"What great danger am I going to have? That doesn't make sense."

"That's why I think you should visit her."

I knew that eventually I would go. Just out of curiosity but not right away. I didn't want to give Jace the satisfaction that I did what he wanted. Maybe I could find Magnus.


	7. The Portal

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 7

_**The Portal**_

Three days had passed and I slept without having any dreams. I was glad that the dreams had stopped, but somehow it felt wrong. I had been dreaming the forest every night for a month when I met Jace, and then the dreams changed.

I had spoken with Simon about these dreams and I had agreed to go to Dorothea just out of curiosity, but inside me I believed that all this was a waste of time. Maybe that was why I had stopped seeing them. I should be happy, that was what I wanted... but I couldn't get off the feeling that I am missing something big, by refusing to believe these dreams.

"Simon?"

"Yea?" He said not taking his eyes from the TV. We were at his house watching a movie about a war between werewolves and vampires, not that I understand the plot. The only thing I saw was that they were fighting all the time, but again it was a war.

"I don't have dreams anymore."

"What?" he said still not paying attention to me.

"I said I don't have any dreams about the forest anymore."

"Ok." Frustrated I closed the TV.

"What the...?"

"Sorry, had to do it. You weren't listening!"

"Fine. What is it?"

"I don't have the dreams anymore."

"You mean you haven't dreamt the forest again?" I nodded. "Well that's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, but...."

"Then what?"

"I feel that I am missing something now that I don't have them.I had that dream about the forest nearly a month, then we meet the others and they changed. After we left the dreams stopped."

"Well I don't know. Maybe that was it. Maybe that was what you were supposed to see."

"If that's the case then, what does it mean?"

"I can't answer that. Dorothea maybe will be able to help you but the dreams stopped so..."

"Maybe that's why I have to go see her."

"Wait. I thought you didn't believe in dreams."

"Maybe I am. I don't have to lose anything by going."

"Maybe, expect that you'll have to see Jace again. He is so annoying!" The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and went to the door. It was Jace.

"What are doing here?"

"Well good morning to you too." I was standing there without knowing what to do. Simon came from behind me.

"Speak of the devil."

"I don't think devil has blond hair or is handsome as I am, but I am sure he would like the compliment."

"What do you want?" Simon said glaring at him.

"Actually I came to see if Clary changed her mind about the...."

"Yes, I'll come."

"Oh, I didn't expect that I would convince you so easily. It must be my looks." He said giving me his crooked smile that I hadn't seen before.

"Dream on."

"We are going tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yea, I have already made the arranges..."

"Wait. You have already made plans? Not before knowing if I would come?"

"Of course. As I said, I wouldn't leave without you."

"You never said that." Simon said.

I was furious. What did he think? That I was going to fall for his charm and follow him wherever he wants? I was so close not going with him, so close but that feeling, that it will be bad not to go, was all over me again.

"I am saying it now. So are you coming?"

"What, now? I thought we were going tonight."

"Yea, we have to get ready before we go. She doesn't live near and we might use a Portal."

"Portal?" I knew what a Portal was but I had promised Simon that I wouldn't tell them he was a shadowhunter. He thought that they might want to know more about him and his father and he didn't want to talk about. Not that mattered much since he wasn't involved with demons.

"Warlocks can open Portals and through them you can go wherever you want. You will understand when you see it."

"And who is the warlock?"

"Magnus of course."

So that's why the glitter had magically disappeared. He had used magic.

I didn't say nothing to him that I knew what he was and what the marks that looked like tattoos, meant. I just kept nodding while he explained to me.

"Alec?" He called when we entered his house.

He didn't want Simon to come with us but I made it clear that I wouldn't come without him. So now we were at his house to meet the others so we could go and see Dorothea.

"He is in his room getting ready." Isabelle came from the kitchen wearing a silver dress that came long down around her knees, leaving the rest of her legs covered up with leather boots. Her long black hair was made in a ponytail showing her face.

"I see you are ready."

"I just need to grab some weapons."

"Has Magnus arrived yet?"

"Right here." Magnus said as he passed Isabelle, who was going to get the weapons.

He was wearing rainbow pants with a black dress shirt and a long purple coat. His spiky dark hair was covered with glitter.

"Is the Portal ready?"

"Relax. We are going to a carnival. You should have fun."

"We are going to a carnival?" Simon said for me.

"Of course. Where you thought you were going to find a fortune tailor?"

This was going to be interesting.

We were outside waiting for Alec when he came holding some kind of knifes.

"Here" he said and gave Jace and Isabelle their knifes, and from what Simon had told me I could tell that those were seraph blades. Ideally for killing demons.

"I thought we were going to a carnival." I said.

Jace noticed where I was looking because he said...

"These are seraph blades and we use them to kill demons. Not that we expect to find there any, but it's better to be prepared."

"Come on. Let's go. Magnus ready?" Alec said to him.

"Always, darling."

Blue sparks came from Magnus hands as he raised them, closing eyes and concentrating. After a moment the empty space in front of him turned into a purple hole in the air. There was nothing inside of it. You could only see the purple empty space.

"Purple? Really Magnus?" Isabelle said to him.

"Why? I thought, you being a girl, would like that colour."

"Just say that it is your colour and let's go." She said as she stepped inside and disappeared.

"What the...?" I said not believing what just happened.

"Alec, take Simon." Jace said and Alec with Simon went through the Portal.

"Now our turn."

"Are you sure that it's safe?"

"Yes, I am sure." He said his eyes on me. I could see that that he was telling me the truth but I still felt a little uneasy.

He offered me his hand, I took it without asking.

"Now for the Portal to work you have to think the place you want to go, and since you haven't been there I will do the thinking."

"And what will I do?"

"Just not think."

"Easy to say."

"Oh, come on! I have to catch up with Alec and I am not planning on loosing the fireworks." Magnus said while more blue sparks blasted from his fingers.

"Ready?" Jace asked me and I nodded. I tried not to think any particular place I had visit, but my mind kept going to the place where we used to have our summer vacation. We called it the lake house.

We stepped inside and we were gone.


	8. Dark Forces

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 8

_**Dark Forces**_

**Clary**

I was trying hard not to think the lake house but couldn't help myself. The image kept coming although I tried to push it away. I kept seeing the images of the house, the lake around it and how the forest nearby sounded at night. It was so real that for a second I thought that I was there. But at the same time Jace was shouting to me, not let go of his hand.

We were inside of the Portal now and we were going to our destination through purple bubbles. That's what I saw at the begging because after that we were falling. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground but it was taking too long. Jace was shouting again. I couldn't understand what he was telling me, and the images of the lake house came more vivid.

I stayed on the ground without opening my eyes. My body was in hurt because of the crash and my head was aching as the image of the lake house disappeared. I laid there for several minutes trying to calm down my heart beats, listening to the trees. There were trees near us; I could hear them as the wind was playing with their leaves.

I couldn't hear Jace though and for a moment I thought he was hurt but as I raised my head I didn't see him beside me. Sometime during the travel we lost connection of our hands. After that we landed immediately.

I stood up searching for him, calling his name without getting any respond. I noticed that I wasn't at the carnival. I was in big a meadow and I could see far away the mountains and a lake.

For a moment I thought that I was indeed at the lake house so after searching for Jace I went toward the lake. If I was lucky Jace would be there. He must be somewhere near. We just got separated for a few moments. He must be ok, I tried to convince myself. I didn't want to think that something bad happened to him because of me. But he should have been next to me.

Portals take you at your destination, right? So we should have been together. But Jace was thinking the carnival and I was thinking the lake house. What if the Portal sent him there and me here? That would be terrible. Even if this was the lake house no one would be there. My parents were long gone to Paris and I didn't have my keys. I could break in but again I doubt if I could find a phone. We didn't have a phone number since we didn't spent much time there and when we needed to make some calls, we always had our cell phones.

What If Jace is looking for me, would he know that I am here? I doubt that. He wouldn't know which place I was thinking. Could Simon know? He knew about the lake house, we had spent one summer together there but how could he have known I was thinking that?

I put those thoughts away for now and concentrated on the lake. I kept walking towards it with the moon light above me strong to light my way. As I approached I noticed a house but couldn't know if it was the lake house so I went closer. It was a big white mansion in the middle of nowhere. This wasn't our lake house. Suddenly I realised that this scenery wasn't familiar to me.

I was thinking the lake house when I entered the Portal and the Portal didn't sent me either to the carnival or to the lake house, but somewhere very similar to the lake house.

There were lights coming from the windows and smoke from the chimney. I decided to go there to ask for help.

**Jace**

Something was wrong. I landed near the carnival but without Clary. I could hear the noise and the lights far away. I looked for Clary, shouting her name, calling her but couldn't get an answer.

I was afraid that she was thinking of a different destination when we entered the Portal and that was why we had been apart. The only way to find her it was for Magnus to track her.

I began to run hoping that Clary weren't in trouble or hurt.

**Clary**

I didn't have time to ring the bell because the moment I stood in front the door, someone opened it. It was an old lady with white long hair and green eyes, smiling at me.

"You must be Clarissa or should I say Clary as Jace informed me that you liked it that way. Please come in." She said and showed me inside.

"How do you know my name?" I asked as I reluctantly stepped into the house. She knew my name and that made me felt uneasy. I know I shouldn't go inside but this was the only house around and my only chance if I wanted to get back home.

"I was expecting you." I must have looked puzzled to her because she said... "I am Dorothea. Jace told me about you."

Jace. So Jace knew her. She must be the Dorothea he was talking about. But why isn't she at the carnival? I wanted to ask her how she knew that I had ended up here and why not at the carnival as Jace had arranged but instead another question came up.

"Where is Jace? Is he ok? We lost each other through..."

"Don't worry he is fine. Now sit down till I get some tea and cake."

She led me through the hallway passing a few closed doors before entering a big red room. Everything in the room was in different shades of red. The sofas were dark deep red and the carpet was a light red. The tablecloth was red; the chairs' covers were red and even the tea cups she brought were in colour red. Every little thing in the room was red, except from one thing. The bookcase. Despite the fact that the whole room was red colour, the books weren't. There were a lot of books, but only two colours covered them. Black and white.

"So Jace tells me that you see visions." she said, pouring me some tea.

"Well, I wouldn't say that they are visions. The hardly show me the future."

"Humans." She sounded tired. "You think you know everything. Visions are not only seeing about the future. Is about fate, destiny. A story being told. Humans always had them, but because of the lack of knowledge they tried to eliminate it. I am sure you are familiar to all these historical facts."

"You mean, the witches' burning?"

"Among others. Many suffered and died those days because of the humans. They didn't appreciate the gift that was given to them."

"But you said witches. Aren't they downworlders?"

"No. They are humans. They are the only humans that are allowed into our world. The female is called witch and the male... "

"Warlock."

"Yes," she smiled at me, "but only women can have the visions."

So Magnus was human. And she said that only women had visions. Did that make me a witch? The only strange and not normal about me were the dreams. Apart from that, I was doing normal staff. There were no sparks coming out of my fingers nor objects were appearing out of thin air in front of me.

"I know what you are thinking." Dorothea told me as she carefully watched my face.

"Am I a witch?" The question came out of me in a rush.

"I don't know."

"Can't you see? You can tell the future, right? So, can't you tell me?"

"The future is never stable. Is like walking on a road between two mountains. You keep going, thinking that you know where your next steps will be. You think you know because you see the road. You keep walking not thinking that something may interrupt you and bring you away from the road. And you won't see it because all your attention was on your feet and not around you."

"So you can't see the future." I said a little disappointed. I thought that she could have helped me. Tell me why I am seeing visions. "Then what can you tell me."

"Clary, I am not a fortune teller. I know though some things about visions. I may not be a witch but I have a few talents of my own. Now let's start by your hand." She said and gestured for me to give her my hand. "Not your right hand. Your left one."

She grabbed my left hand and placed it between her palms. She brought it close to her face and her eyes closed. She was quite and didn't move. Her eyes were moving underneath her eyelashes and I was afraid that she fell asleep when she yanked my hand away. She stoond up fast despite her age and looked at me with wide and terrified eyes.

"You have stolen something from him, don't you?" She started passing fast across the room eyes not leaving me.

"What? From whom?"

"Don't you dare lie to me in my own house." Her voice higher now.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything. I said I am not a witch but I can sense your aura. And your aura is all wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean? Is this have to do Moira Forest?" At the sound of that she stoped passing.

"That's what you are seeing, aren't you?" She kept looking intensively, her eyes not blinking. "The dark forces are all around you. I am not surprised that you saw the Moira Forest."

"So, what does this all mean?" She came closer grabbing my arms. Her grasp was strong.

"He will come after you. Chase you, you and whoever else is with you. You must leave." She said releasing my arms and getting away from me. "And don't tell anyone about our meeting. No one."

"But..."

"Did you understand me?"

"No." I said angry as I stood up in front of her ready to conform her. "I came to find some answers and instead I found myself with more questions. I am not leaving until you tell me exactly what's going on." The look on my face had probably made her think again because she went to the windows and closed the curtains, not before looking outside searching for something.

"Fine. But after this you will leave and never tell anyone that you saw me. Do you understand?"

I just nodded.


	9. The Carnival

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 9

_**The Carnival**_

**Jace**

The carnival was packed with people, amazed by the fireworks. There were colourful lights on the sky, forming different kind of shapes. The sellers were packing their things, ending the carnival. The tents were all closing down except from one. And that was Dorothea's.

I went in expecting to find her but instead I found Magnus and Alec making out.

"I can't believe I just saw that." I said closing my eyes and praying that the image wouldn't stay in my mind.

"You have a bad timing Jace." Magnus said, "You can open your eyes, you weren't doing that much."

I opened them hesitantly. "Where is Dorothea?" I asked searching the room.

"She said she would contact you. Where is Clary?" Alec said fixing his hair.

"I don't know. We.... we got lost."

"What?" Simon said angrily coming in the tent with Isabelle.

"She probably was thinking of a different destination, so.... I guess we got separated." I said looking at Magnus. I was worried for Clary that she might be somewhere dark, all alone and scared. But this thought relieved me somehow. She could be in a worse situation than that, but I didn't want to think about it.

"And you just say it like that? Like nothing happened?" I turned at Simon, who looked in the verge of killing me, if that was possible since he was just a human. But his eyes... something was different.

"It's not my fault that your friend was thinking of something else. I specifically told her not to think."

"You...."

"Stop it. This will not lead us anywhere. And don't worry Simon, Magnus will track her and we will see where she is." Isabelle said to him trying to calm him.

"I don't think that will be easy." Magnus said.

"And something tells me that I won't like that." I said looking at Magnus.

"Well...." Magnus said getting up ready to do his magic, "Dorothea will be probably blocking us."

"What? Why would Dorothea..." And then it hit me. Dorothea would probably want to find out Clary's story and if it was interesting enough for her, she would trick Clary to do something for her. Something definitely dangerous. Dorothea always sent others to do her tasks.

"I can't believe you left her go after Clary. They could be anywhere!" I shouted at them. I couldn't believe they had let her like that. Ok Magnus was Magnus. If there wasn't any personal gain he wouldn't bother, but Alec? "Alec how could you..."

"Relax Jace. You act like you own her or something. When we came Dorothea wasn't here, she had left a note though."

"Saying?" I said trying to keep my temper down. I wasn't sure what bothered me more. The fact that they acted without thinking first or that he was right about Clary. Did I act like that? It's true that since I meet her I am always around her... but that is because I think she can have the answers about the Moira Forest. No.... now that I think about it I just act like that only for the interest I have in her dreams. Yeah, that was it. I at least think so...

"That she would catch up with both of you, and to wait here untill you all come back. She wanted to speak with you somewhere more private I guess." Alec shrugged.

"Did you forget what happened last time when she wanted to speak with you somewhere more private?" I said hoping that this will shake him for good. Last time Dorothea wanted Alec to go to Efialtis Mountain to get her something in order for her to tell him if his parents will take the news well, that he was gay. And that meant he had to fight a dragon to get a weird plant for her.

"No, I haven't." Alec said eyes meeting the floor. "You are right. But I thought she would be fine with you."

"Well she isn't with me now, isn't she?"

"What do we do now?" Simon said. He had calm down. His eyes didn't have the darkness I saw earlier.

"I will try to track her down." Magnus said and went outside. I followed him leaving the rest behind me in the tent.

* * *

"I will try with one of Dorothea's scarf, but again I am not sure it will work. If I could have something from Clary..."

"Here, take this." I said giving him Clary's ring.

"Are you proposing? I am sorry but I am taken." Magnus said with a smirk on his face.

"It's Clary's." I said to him and he raised his eyebrow trying to hold back a smile.

When we were in the Portal I tried to hold her tight, but somehow her hand slipped from mine leaving behind her ring. I wasn't in the mood to explain to him how I got it so I just looked at him intense enough, making him to say no more.

"I see something." Magnus said. We had gone outside, far away from the carnival so nobody could see Magnus doing his magic. Not that they were many people left, but still it was good to be extra careful.

"What? What do you see? Is she ok?" Oh, I really hope she is ok.

"Well it's not clear. She is blocking us, as I suspected. I can't see Clary but I can see where she is." He said, eyes closed looking towards the sky.

"Well where?" I said my heart beating faster from the news. Clary was found. She was Dorothea, meaning she was safe, for now. I had to hurry.

He turned to me, looking surprised. "At the Ragon Mansion."

I just stared at him.

* * *

"So? It's just a house. Why are you so worked up anyway?" Simon was testing my poor nerves. Why was he still with us?

"It isn't just a house." Isabelle started to explain to him, "This house is very powerful, at least that's what they say. It belonged to a warlock named Ragon. He did experiments to himself until he died by some mistake."

We were walking to the Ragon Mansion since Dorothea was blocking us through the Portal too. I was curious why she would get into all this trouble to make us stay away from her.

"He wanted to be a Shadowhunter." Alec laughed. "Like that was possible. Shadowhunters are born not created."

Isabelle glared at him. She hated when someone interrupted her while telling a story. "As I said he did terrible things to himself." Simon wasn't interested to find out what so he just kept nodding to Isabelle, his head looking forward his eyes lost in thought. "And when warlocks die, their magic doesn't get lost you know. It must be passed to someone near them. Like another warlock or witch. But since he was living alone, everyone assume that his magic has been passed to the house."

"Again I can't understand why you are acting like that. So it's a house with great power. What could that do to Clary?" Simon said now paying attention to Isabelle.

"When great power is gathered into an object, it starts to have a mind of its own. It could easily take someone over. And with that I mean Clary and Dorothea." Magnus replied.

"If Dorothea new about the house then why she would go there? If there was a possibility to be controlled by a power."

"Maybe she thought she could handle it." Isabelle said and stopped as we reached the top of a hill and saw beneath us the lake and the Ragon Mansion. There was smoke coming from the chimney and light coming from the windows.

I picked up my pace wanting to see Clary. I wanted to make sure that she hadn't made any promise to Dorothea.

We were getting closer to the house. No one was talking. The tension between was intense. I was so taken over that I didn't see the forsaken coming toward us.

It hit me from the left knocking me down. It hovered on me raising its hand ready to stab me but Alec shred it with his seraph blade killing it. I got myself up to see two more forsakens coming. I got my seraph blade out.

"Isabelle, try to keep the human safe." I said referring to Simon. The forsakens were only a few meters away from us when the earth under our feet moved. There was an earthquake and I tried not to fall when we heard an explosion.

I instantly turned my gaze towards the house. It was on fire. "Clary." I had to make fast if I wanted to save her but the forsakens were close and I couldn't let them face them alone.

Magnus must have sensed my hesitation because he said, "Take care of this and I will take care of the other." and took off. In other words he said, make sure Alec doesn't get hurt and I will make sure Clary doesn't get hurt. I felt a little relieved that Magnus was going but somehow I still wanted myself to be there with her now.

I focused on the forsaken that was coming to me. If I finish them quickly, I will be able to go to her faster, and with that thought I slashed the forsaken's chest.


	10. Possession

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 10

_**Possession **_

Dorothea told me all about Ragon and how he died by doing experiments on himself. He was a powerful warlock that did experiments on himself trying to be a shadowhunter but something went wrong and died.

"Other warlocks and witches tried to find his house but failed. You see, when a warlock dies his energy or magic if you want, goes to the next warlock. And since Ragon didn't have a family, his powers have been passed to his house. Not that I found it." Dorothea said looking around her.

"You mean you found it?" I said not believing it. Could Dorothea have managed to control his power? It sounded dangerous. "The house I mean."

"Of course. I didn't plan it. It just happened. I was walking past these woods and there it was. I haven't sensed anything unusual around the house as I expected, so I decided to make it my permanent residence. I decorated this room you know. Do you like it?" I said yes, only to be polite. I looked the room again. Everything was red. She had a weird sense of what was elegant and what not.

"This is the house?"

"Yes and I believe you know where the Book is." She said, her face suddenly darker than usual. Her eyes were glowing as she stared me.

"What book?"

"The Ragon's Book. The one he had all his secrets in. I want it." Her eyes were black now. Her face was a mask of terror. She had changed. This wasn't Dorothea. Her voice became deeper like a man's voice. "Tell me where it is!" She shouted and I got up on my feet. The room was darker now and I could she her coming slowly towards with unsure steps as she was fighting her own will.

"What's going on?" I searched the room for a way out but she was blocking the door.

"Give it! It's mine!"

"I .... I don't have it with me." I lied. I had no idea what she was talking about but I had to buy some more time. "I... I have hid it."

"Where?" Her face was slightly turned to the left examining me.

"At.... at my.... I..." I couldn't form any words but the alarm went on and saved me for a moment.

She looked surprised and went to the window to see what was happening. I took the chance and run for the door. I was two steps away from it when the door closed. I turned to see Dorothea looking at me her hand rose pointing me.

When she moved it I flew across the room hitting my head on the wall. I tried to force my eyes open but the pain was too much to handle. I focused on my breaths to forget the pain. I heard a scream as it was next to me and opened my eyes to see Dorothea lying next to me gasping for air.

She was sweating and breathing hard when I got closer to her. Her face was white and her expression told me she was in pain.

"Dorothea?" I knew I should leave right away but looking her like that made me want to help her. I approached her hesitantly. Her eyes wasn't black anymore but green. Her face didn't have the darkness around it anymore. She seemed like a normal old woman. An old helpless woman.

"Go away!" she said her voice now normal. She moved grabbing her stomach. She was curled up in a ball. Her body was shaking now and her eyes were spinning around. "He is... too strong. I can't..... can't control him." She said between breaths. "Go!" she said grabbing my arm hard enough to leave me a bruise. "Hide the book. He must not find it." She left my arm and nodded me to go. I got up and went to the door. It was locked. I searched for the key my heart beating fast.

Dorothea was breathing harder now. I could hear her fighting with it. I turned to see my other options. There was the window. I run towards it hoping that it wasn't locked too. I tried to open it but it wasn't cooperating with me. I tried again, harder this time and managed to open it slightly. The opening was small but hoped I could manage to get out though it. I was ready to pass my foot when a voice spoke.

"Leaving already?" She was standing a few feet away from me, looking me with dark black eyes.

"What did you do with Dorothea?" I said tried to distract her.

"She won't be a problem now." she said with a creepy smile on her face that made me shiver.

"Look, I don't know anything about a book. I just...."

"Oh, yes you know. Well to say it better, your dreams know. And you refuse to hear what they have to say."

I moved to the bookcase which was next to the window. She instantly came in front of me very quickly. I didn't even blink.

"How did you...?"

"Listen you little brat. You better say where it is or else you friends will die. Look outside." And I did. There was Jace walking ahead of the others unaware that something huge was coming towards him. I tried to scream at him, to warn him but she grabbed my neck making me unable to talk. I could barely breathe.

"Now speak!" My hands were at my back searching blindly the bookcase for something heavy. I found something that felt like a vase.

"Look. He is already down." She said and looked outside. There was my opportunity. I raised my hand and stroked her head. She stepped backwards her expression in sock rather than in pain and I run for the window. Jace was lying down with that huge thing that looked like a person above him.

"Jace." I said and tried the window again. I didn't make it though, because that moment an explosion took place in the room sending me into the unconscious.


	11. The Medallion

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 11

_**The Medallion**_

**Magnus**

The forsakens were closing the distance between us and we needed to get to Clary quickly. I could see that Jace was torn in half. He wanted to go to Clary but also wanted to stay with us. He didn't want to leave us, neither wanted to leave Clary. He looked me with eyes pleading to do something.

Jace had changed the last days. Around Clary at least, because when she wasn't around he was his usual arrogant self. He looked at Clary like she was his personal sun. I could tell, he was in love but he didn't know it yet. Nor did Clary.

I looked at Jace and pictured myself at his position. Me standing there, surrounded by forsakens and Alec in the burning house.

I nodded to him and told him to stay there and deal with the forsakens and I would go for Clary. He just nodded and I started running towards the house, not before looking at Alec who was fighting now besides Jace.

I run for the door preparing my spells to put down the fire. The fire was coming from a window on the main floor and went all the way up till the roof. The door though was in a different kind of fire. The door was covered by a blue ocean of sparks. This was a magic fire.

My simple spells wouldn't do anything to this fire and I didn't have time for a stronger one. I circled the house hoping that there is going to be another entrance but couldn't find one except from the basement door.

It was hidden behind some bushes and I would have easily missed it if there wasn't that silver glimpse. It was Dorothea's medallion on the door's handle. It was a round silver medallion with a big red crystal on the center of it. I had seen once a medallion similar to this one and whenever I asked her where she had found it, she would always answer with a question, never answering me. I took it and shoved it in my pocket.

The door was practically on the ground so I had to pull up the doors to open. I found stairs going downwards facing the darkness.

I went downstairs to find a dark empty room. I snapped my fingers and light came through them. Now I needed something to pass the light on. I found a broken chair so I took one piece of wood and lighted it up.

I looked for the door not wanting to waste any time looking around but I could see the dust that surrounded everything in the basement. This room wasn't in use for years.

There was a door across the room where I just came through. I went for it when I voice stopped me.

"Magnus. It's been years."

"I would say at least one hundred years." I said to the voice staying where I was.

"Always with an answer, as I remember you." The voice laughed softly.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" He said with an innocent voice.

"You know who." I said to him, trying to get to the door that was locked. "The door is locked." I could try to unlock the door with one of my spells but it was locked with a rune, shadowhunters use.

"Ah, the small redhead." He kept going. "Don't worry; she is safe from the fire."

"Where is she?" I started to look around me. The fire wasn't near the basement and it seemed a good idea for him to bring her here.

I knew that in the room was his spirit not his actually body. He couldn't use his full powers but I couldn't be sure. Not after what he had done to himself.

I searched again looking more carefully around me. There were old dusted furniture and lots of books. There was also a glass case where small dead creatures led across the shelves. I shivered at the memories.

I took my gaze away from it only to notice a familiar redhead girl. She was lying unconscious at the corner behind the sofa. I barely saw her.

I came closer to her, trying to wake her up. I didn't have time to wake her so I used a spell to elevate her. I could see the smoke coming under the locked door and headed quickly outside.

"We will meet again Magnus. Next time you will be able to see me." His voice soft now as it disappeared.

I run outside to find Jace getting ready to come in.

"What happed? Magnus? What's wrong with her?" Jace told me, panic in his voice. He grabbed her in his two hands lifting her up from the ground where I had placed her.

"Step back. I need to open a Portal to get us out of here." I stepped a few feet away from them trying to concentrate on making a Portal. Alec was next to me. I was feeling a little better to see that he wasn't hurt.

"We can't leave yet. We need to find Simon first."

"Screw him. We need to get Clary home. Now!" Jace replied to Alec.

"What? How did you manage to lose the human?" I asked them. They turned to look Isabelle.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! He was right behind me. I was fighting with one of the forsakens and when I finished it I turned to see that Simon was gone."

"We don't have time. I don't know what happened to Clary and I need to get her somewhere safe in order to fix her." I said to her frustrated. I looked at Jace, hoping he will come up with an idea but he was stroking Clary's bright hair, watching her with worried eyes. "Look, if he left then he is on his own. We will try to find him tomorrow during the sun. And I doubt that he was taken or something. He is probably scared and run off thinking that he was better away from us."

They seemed to like the plan so they just nodded and we went through the Portal.


	12. Ice cream

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 12

_**Ice cream**_

**Clary**

"What? You lost Simon?" I said to Jace coming towards him, my hands ready to capture his pretty face.

"I didn't lose him, he just disappeared." He shrugged taking a few steps back.

"You better find him or else.... or else...." I couldn't finish my sentence so I went to my room and closed the door loud enough for him to hear.

"Clary!" he shouted but I didn't answer. I was angry and I felt that sooner or later I would be unleashing my hatred to someone, and that someone, would likely be Jace.

I laid on my bed trying to relax but the events of yesterday were unwelcomed in my mind. I closed my eyes trying to push them away. I thought of Dorothea and how she wasn't really Dorothea but Ragon.

He had captured Dorothea and pretended to be her. He wanted something from me but I didn't know what. The others couldn't help me with that and I knew sooner or later I would have to find out.

If those dreams could tell me directly what that something was, maybe this thing would end and everything would go back to normal. I would be the girl who is enjoying her summer before college. A summer where her parents leaves her alone for a whole three weeks, free to do whatever she wants.

But instead I am stuck in a situation where apparently no one knows what's going on or won't share it with me and I am someone who happens to see visions that can help them to whatever they are doing.

I feel that I am constantly asking myself what's going on and never get an answer. They should tell me. I know that they know more from what they are saying and I am going to find out.

I will go and find Jace if he hadn't left already, and ask him. It's the least he can do, after all it was his idea to go and see Dorothea.

But first I needed to shower. My clothes were all covered with dirt from the explosion and my muscles needed to relax. I took my clothes off happy that I ended up at my house and not at Jace's house.

I had opened my eyes to find myself on his arms carrying me and saying something to me. I couldn't catch it all but the last phrase I did. He said that it was good that I was unconscious when using the Portal or else he wouldn't know where to find me. He said it with a half smile looking at me not bothering looking in front of him. Normally I would have replied something but my condition didn't allow me something like that. Instead I fell asleep again. The next time I woke up it was at my sofa with Jace next to me looking worried.

I finished my shower and got dressed. I looked at the hour to find out that another day had passed finding me asleep through the day, of course. My sleeping hours were a mess.

I went downstairs expecting to find out that Jace was gone but instead he was waiting for me at the kitchen.

"Jace, we should....what...? What's all this?" I asked him with a smile on my face that I didn't plan. He had made dinner for me or that's what it looked like. He had put on the kitchen's table the tablecloth we use for when we go for a picnic, a red one with white docs and of course plates and everything else, though there was no food on the table except from what it looked like a covered plate in the center of the room.

"Dinner. I always get hungry when I am upset." He smiled a little hesitant, not sure if my anger from earlier was gone.

"That's a way of saying I am sorry for loosing Simon and that you are sorry for what you are hiding from me?"

"Clary, I told you before that I didn't lose Simon." He tried to defend his self. "I was trying to.... what? Hiding from you something? What are talking about?"

"All this Jace. How I suddenly come involved in so much. In things that normally doesn't exist. I don't know what but I can feel it when you talk to the others. How you stare at me and whisper things between you. There is something more than my visions and you are not telling me what. And don't try to deny it or say that has nothing to do with me because I wouldn't be back there with Dorothea if that wasn't the case." I said to him rather more relaxing than I had expected.

Jace was looking at my eyes making me freeze at my spot and sending shivers down my back. He stood up not taking his eyes from me. "Clary I will tell you what's going on but not now."

"Then when? I want to know."

"I don't know when Clary, but the story you are going to hear doesn't have a happy ending. It's kind of personal for someone..." his eyes dropped now at the floor but soon enough they were staring me again, "so don't push it ok?" He came closer to me and took my hands, "I will tell you in the end. I know that now everything seems incomplete but believe when I say it's for your own good. If you knew, you would be already dead. And I ..." he looked from me and whispered, "I don't think I could handle that." He seemed sad when he said it and I didn't know what to say.

I couldn't force him to tell me if the story wasn't his to begin with but I needed to know. I decided that for know it was ok not to know. Besides he had a point, I would be dead now if I knew. Now that I am thinking of it Dorothea or Ragon would have killed me if I had given him the answer he was looking for.

And there was another thing too. He said that he wouldn't have handled the possibility of me being dead. Did he mean that he cared? And if he did what did that mean?

"Jace" I said and he looked at me, my hands still in his, "whenever you are ready." He smiled and nodded to me to sit.

"So what's for dinner?" I tried to sound lighted. I sat down and he sat on the chair across the table like he wanted to put the table between us. He smiled and made a move only to reveal that the center plate's food was pizza.

"Isn't this the best dinner or not?" he said laughing.

"It's pizza. And whatever involves pizza that's fine with me." We both laughed and started eating.

It was like suddenly all that tension was gone now we were being ourselves, like we had both left our concerns behinds us.

"It's really nice but you know what? I want dessert and I know the perfect one." I said to him and went for the fringe. "If I remember well there must be an ice cream somewhere in here." I searched inside the fringe till I found the ice cream I was looking for. "Found it! And I think it is moca flavour."

"My favourite." Jace said.

"It's ok but I still prefer vanilla. It's classic."

I placed the ice cream on the table trying to get the lid off but it was giving a hard time.

"Nothing special about it, but moca... even the name is something. Do you need help with that?" He said from behind me.

"Em... sure. You can give it a try. It's frozen that's why it doesn't open." And with one move he opened it. "Hey, how did you do that? I was trying really hard to open that damn thing and you just opened it like that."

"There is no need for power. If you know the trick, it will do." He said and took a spoon to taste the ice cream. "Mmm... just perfect."

"Hey, easy on that. That's the only one and we are two." He offered me a spoon and we shared it.

We were standing close enough for me to brush his shoulder making my cheeks go red. He didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't show it.

"So how come you didn't go to look for Simon?" I asked him not looking directly at him. I wasn't sure if my blush was gone and I didn't want him to see it.

"I wanted to go but someone had to stay with you to make sure you were alright and nothing could reach you."

"Like what?"

"You know, demons." Jace said.

"Oh yeah. I am lucky I guess that I can't see them. After what happened I pretty sure demons exists."

"They exist and that's another reason why I wanted to stay. There was a possibility that after meeting Ragon you may see demons in your dreams and I wanted to be here when that happened." Suddenly that made me sad.

"You really want to know what my dreams are saying, aren't you." I said my voice lowering a bit.

"No Clary, I mean yes but I am not here for the dreams." With his hand he turned my face so I could face him. He looked deep in my eyes. "I mean they are important but I am here because of you. I... I care about you Clary."

"Jace..." that was all I could say. He cared about me and wanted me to be safe but what did I feel for him? To be honest I didn't knew.

We kept looking at each other, close enough that I could feel his warm body shake a little as he bent to kiss me.


	13. Alone

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 13

_**Alone**_

Four days have passed and no sign of Simon.

Four days have passed since Jace disappeared.

Four days have passed without a dream.

Four days have passed and I am going insane.

He had left me in the kitchen lingering for more of him when he took off, without a word. I could still taste him when I run behind him afraid that I did something wrong. But he was too fast for me.

I didn't know how to explain his behaviour. He was so nice throughout the entire evening; he had even made me dinner. We were enjoying our selves when he kissed me.

A kiss I didn't expect but yet wanted it. I was surprised by how I found myself kissing him back. I literally couldn't take my hands off him. He's lips were so tempting.

I had never thought of Jace like that. Well I had noticed before, that he was very handsome but didn't feel any connection with him. Not until now.

Before this, my life was normal as it could be. My main interests were my school and my drawing classes. I didn't have friends except from Simon. He was the only friend I had. Now about boyfriends that's another story.... or.....not a story at all.

I never actually had that dating thing other girls had in high school. The only close to dating or interacting with boys was when I had to kiss a boy for a theatrical play for my school. And that again wasn't something you wanted to remember. Believe me.

But now that my life was out of the ordinary, now that I met Jace it was more bearable. Yes, I didn't want that entire demon staff or magic or anything not real, but in some weird way it made me feel better. I didn't know why but it felt like I was where I was supposed to be.

Of course I never shared these thoughts with Simon because I didn't want to believe my emotions. It didn't made sense. But mostly I was afraid. Afraid of what was ahead of me. Afraid that I won't manage to complete my task, because I knew I had a role in this story even if I never admitted that.

I had managed to adjust to this world and accept it but I wasn't sure of myself. Then Jace came and everything was clear. I might not know what was happening around me but I knew I belonged here.

When he kissed me, every doubt I had were evaporated and now the only thing left was the acknowledgment of that.

It was like a switch inside me went on and now I could see everything with another prospective. I knew I had powers. Not the fancy ones Magnus had or Isabelle's fighting skills, but something else.

Something I was able now to understand. I was the only one who could explain my visions and I was ready to do it. I understood now and the only thing I had to do was to dream, but I hadn't any visions since Simon left.

I was putting too much effort Isabelle had told me the other days. Since Jace left Isabelle was the one who kept me company most of the time. The others came too but mostly Isabelle. We had had kind of created a small friendship.

"I can't take this anymore!" I said frustrated at her, my last attempted to convince her to go together one last time. "Let's go one last time. He is probably lost in the woods looking for us. We can't just leave him there!"

"Clary, you might also want to consider the possibility..."

"No. Don't even say it. He isn't dead." He can't be dead. He is a Shadowhunter. He can't do that to me. He can't leave me too. He can't.

"I am not saying that. But it's been four days and we searched the area around Ragon's house many times. I am sorry to say this, but if he was to be found it would have happened already."

I didn't want to think Simon dead. I knew he was somewhere, alive. I just knew it. It had to be true. I refused to even consider him dead as a possibility.

"I didn't want to upset you Clary but I needed to prepare you just in case. I have seen death many times and I didn't like any of them." She gave me a big hug. "I am sure he is fine. He has probably wet his pants from what he saw and now he is too ashamed to face us." She said half mocking. "Oh look at the time. Max will be back soon. I have to hurry." Isabelle told me and packed her things.

"Who is Max?"

"My brother of course."

"You have another brother too?"

"Yeah, he is older than Alec by two years. He was gone for a while and in about..." she reached for her watch, "two hours he will be back. We are going to have to do a lot of explanation."

"Isabelle? Can I come too?" I asked hoping that I will finally find out the truth but because I will also see Jace.

"Mm... Jace told me not to let you leave the house...."

"Oh come on Isabelle. I am trapped in here for days. I want to see the sun. I think I have forgotten how it looks like." I said pleading her.

"Well.... I could protect you better there."

"So is that a yes?" I said, not holding myself.

"Fine. But you are going to explain this to Jace."

"Like, he talks to me." I said mostly to myself but she heard it.

"What are you talking about?" she said her eyes all over me waiting for an answer. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to talk to someone, to get it out of my system.

"I am afraid I did something to him and now he doesn't even want to see me."

"Like what?" she said and sat next to me at the sofa making herself comfortable.

"Well last time when he came... em... we kissed." I said avoiding her gaze. I didn't know if it was something I could share and especially with her.

"Finally!" she said with a huge smile on her face. I turned and raised my eyebrow at her. "I knew he had feelings for you. I could see if from the way he behaved around you."

"I don't think so..." I said trying not to get my hopes up.

"Of course he does!" She stood up and started passing. "So that's why he is acting so weird lately."

"But..." I tried to explain to her.

"He didn't even tell us! When I go home I will have to..."

"You are wrong. Listen he..." I tried again.

"Never mind I will text..."she continued talking.

"ISABELLE COULD YOU STOP FOR A SECOND?!" I shouted at her.

"Yes?" She said and seeing me frustrated she sat down not talking, waiting for me to speak.

"Listen, I don't think that he likes me."

"But when he..." I gave her my best 'I will kill you' glare and she stopped.

"And I say that because after he kissed me he ran off." I said to her not wanting to look at her.

"Like that?"

"Like that." I sighed.

"Clary," she said with a half smile. "He likes you. Just give him some time. Besides the last four days the only thing that he has been doing is to ask how you are and if you are safe enough. Would he do that if he cared?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. "It's because I am a human right?" I said thinking one their laws. The one who didn`t allow relationships with humans.

"What? No, that rule applies only to marriage. We can't marry humans. Besides you are not totally human." She said and started to pack her things again.

"What? I am not human?" I started panicking a little.

"Relax. It's just a speculation. I mean you have visions for crying out loud. You must have something non human inside you. That's at least my theory."

"Do the others have also a theory?"

"Well, Magnus believes you could be a descendent of a witch and Alec believes that you are just lucky. That boy doesn't have at all imagination. Sometimes I wonder what Magnus saw in him."

"And Jace? What does he think?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"I don't know. He hasn't told us anything. Now let's get going. But before we leave, you are going to dress up a little." She said and scooted me towards the stairs.

"Why?" I said not liking it where this was going.

"Because first of all we are kind of having a party..." I turned to look at her with horrified eyes. I never liked parties and I also didn't want to face any demons again. "It's just us." She added quickly sensing my fear.

**

* * *

  
**


	14. Simon

Author: Frosy  
Beta: Miles333

* * *

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 14

_**Simon**_

After enough arguments that could last a week, she finally gave in and allowed me to wear my jeans, but only with high heels. I didn't mind high heels, but I wasn't one of those girls who kept wearing high heels pretty much everywhere. I only wore them in special occasions and this is one, wasn't the case.

We manage to get to her place without any unpleasant surprises. We found Alec on the couch reading a book with the title 'Young shadowhunter in action, Volume II'.

"You are reading it again?" Isabelle said to him as we entered the living room.

"It's one of my favourite books. I never get bored with it," He said raising his eyebrows at Isabelle.

"I haven't heard of that book before." I said and tried to remember if I had read it. I loved books and I was a regular visitor at the library, they even knew me by my first name.

"That's because it doesn't exist in the human world." Alec said, annoyed.

"You have your own books?" I asked him.

"Of course we have. What did you think? That we didn't do anything else, except from the occasional killing?"

"And what is it about?"

"About a boy discovering that he is a shadowhunter. It's really stupid if you ask me." Isabelle answered my question.

"We don't care about your opinion." Alec said to her. "It about a boy, who discovered that he was a shadowhunter. And then he finds out that his parents didn't actually die by pneumonia but from Veleric, that's the bad guy in this story Clary by the way. So..." Alec kept going, explaining to me the story of this book, which sounded a little familiar to me.

"Yeah yeah... and then he goes having fun around the world." Isabelle interrupted him.

"What's the title again?"

"Don't tell me you want to read it Clary. It's a children's book. No romance in it not at all."

"You just like your books to have romance and clearly you can't appreciate good literature." Alec said to her and then turned to me to tell me the title.

"And it's a series?" I asked him.

"So far there are 5 books. But the author is planning to publish two more of them. I can't wait!"

"That's so familiar with the Harry Potter series."

"The what?" He asked, clearly never heard about the books.

"Let's go Clary." Isabelle said and took my arm to push me through the kitchen. "We need to cook."

"Cook? I have no idea how to cook!"

"Don't worry. You will pass me things and besides, it's a nice opportunity for you to learn."

I hadn't asked if Jace was here and I was grateful that Isabelle hadn't mentioned him yet. I had no idea how I would act around him. I kept thinking of our kiss. How his tongue danced in my mouth making me want him more. How he tasted of moca flavour ice-cream. I couldn't help but smile at that memory.

My smile though didn't last long since my memory switched from a happy memory to a sad memory. Not sad necessary, but certainly baffled. Isabelle noticed my sad expression.

"Don't worry Clary. I am sure Jace will find out what happened with him. He is actually out looking for him as we speak." She tried to soothe me.

"What? Ah Simon. Yea, I am really worried about him." How did I manage to forget about Simon even for a second? I shouldn't worry about Jace. Right now my friend needed me and I was here thinking about Jace, trying to make a sense from his behaviour. What a friend. I should be out there looking for him, not Jace.

"Everything will be ok." Said Isabelle to me and hugged me. We heard the door close and instantly my heart accelerated. My first thought was Jace.

"Who is it?" I asked immediately.

"I don't know. Let's go and find out." She said with a smile. "I hope it's Max."

"We entered the living room to find Alec hugging someone.

"Max!" Isabelle said and run towards him with open arms. He hugged her and lifted her a couple inches off the ground.

"You missed me sister?" He said laughing and put her down.

"Wow! You two really grow up since the last time I saw you guys."He said looking them carefully.

"You saw us like two months ago. How much can we have possibly changed?" Alec asked him.

"I will ask Magnus about that." He said to his brother. Then he turned to me.

He was taller than me and very handsome. He had short brown messy hair and captivating blue eyes.

"And who is this beauty?" He said and I felt my cheeks hot. He came closer extending his hand towards me.

"I am Max. Isabelle and Alec's brother." He said with a sweet smile.

"I know." I said to him and he raised his eyebrow. "Isabelle told me about you. I am Clary." His handshake was strong and firm.

"So you are the Clary Isabelle was talking about?"

"I guess so." I said and he kept looking at me, making me blush even more.

"So Isabelle, what's for dinner?" Max said.

"Your favourite of course." She said with a huge smile. "Lasagne."

"You didn't need to get into so much trouble. A pizza would be nice." Isabelle made a face when he mentioned the word pizza.

"It was nothing. Clary helped too."

"Really? Then I will definitely eat it." He said giving me huge smile.

"Isabelle did the actual cooking. I just stood there, observing." I said blushing again. I wanted to hide my face.

"And I am sure you did a great job." He said again. He wanted to add something but Alec interrupted him.

"Are we going to eat already?"

"We have to wait for Magnus and Jace." Isabelle said and I started panicking hearing Jace's name.

"Are you ok?" said Max to me, clearly seeing that something was going on.

"I am fine." I mumbled back to him. He just kept looking with cautious eyes.

Suddenly next to Alec, a purple fog started forming and sparkles were coming from it. I instantly recognized Magnus Portal. The fog kept getting thicker until Magnus came out of it and snapped his fingers. The Portal was gone. And Jace wasn't with him as I expected.

"I got in time for the dinner, right?" was the first thing that Magnus said. We all laughed at that.

"Where is Jace?" Alec asked him.

"He wanted to walk. I thing he was going to check on Clary." Then he saw me and added, "But I don't think he will find her."

Jace was coming to see me? Did that mean he decided not to avoid me anymore? I regretted asking Isabelle to take me here. I should have stayed home in the first place.

"Shouldn't we call him?" I said.

"No. It would be more fun when he finds out that you aren't there. He will go nuts." Magnus said with a half smile. "After what he made me go through today, he deserves it."

"What did he do?" Alec said worried.

"Big story and I am hungry."

We eat and joked for what it seemed like minutes before someone burst through the front door. Everyone went still in the kitchen. Alec and Max got out their blades. Isabelle had in one hand her blade and in the other her whip. Magnus was the only one still eating like nothing was going on.

We heard footsteps getting closer and stop. Then the door opened to reveal a really angry Jace. He looked each one of them intensely, finally stopping to me. I tried to hold his gaze but he looked away.

"Why didn't anyone of you inform me that Clary was here?"

Everyone relaxed and sat down, not actually giving him an answer.

"It's good to see you too Jace." Max said to him. "Join us. We have lasagne, and Clary did an excellent job by observing Isabelle in the kitchen." He said half mocking me, and I returned his smile. Jace looked the two of us arching his eyebrows before sitting down.

"Sorry Max. How was your trip?" He said to him, clearly avoiding speaking to me or even looking at me.

Everyone continued eating and at some point Max turned to Magnus and asked him about Simon. Which I had again totally forgot that Jace and Magnus were out looking for him.

"So did you found what happened about that human... what was his name?" Max said to him.

"His name is Simon." I stated.

"Yes, Simon. So what happened with him? Did you found him?"

"No. I am sorry." Magnus said looking me.

I felt Jace's eyes on me and I turned to look at him. His expression was sad.

"Actually, after you left Magnus I found something." He got up and took something out of his pocket. It was a torn piece of something. It was covered with blood. Looking closer I saw that it was a piece of Simon's shirt. The one he wore when we left for the carnival. It was deep blue color with a logo across his chest. It said 'I am not going down yet baby'. I always found that stupid but now...

"I am sorry Clary, but I don't think that Simon..." Jace looked at me struggling to keep a straight face. I could see he was in hurt lust telling this.

"No. Don't. Don't say that." I said my voice a whisper. "This is not his. You are wrong." I said mostly trying to convince myself.

"Actually Magnus can tell us if he is actually dead." Alec said with ease. Everybody glared at him.

"Yes, you can tell us that he is alive, right?" I asked Magnus. He didn't seem willing to do that. I stood up and took that piece of cloth and gave it to Magnus. I was trying hard to keep my tears but only the thought of Simon dead, could rip my heart. I stared at him waiting.

He placed the cloth between his hands and closed his eyes. I could sense everyone staring me. After what it seemed like hours he opened his eyes.

"Magnus? Is he alive?" I said my voice trembling a little but I managed to stable it.

"I can't sense him." Magnus said avoiding my gaze.

"What does that mean?" I demanded. I could feel the tears running down my cheek.

"Clary," Magnus sighed and turned to me. "I am so sorry, but he is probably dead. That's why I can't sense him."

"No." I let the tears run free. "It can't..." I felt like someone had sucked the life out of me.

"Clary." Jace was next to me placing his hands over my shoulders. I shook them off.

"I..." I felt the room spin and my legs couldn't anymore hold me. I desperately needed some air.

Simon was dead. I couldn't take it. He was my one and only friend I ever had. Why had I insisted on him coming along at the carnival? It was my fault. I shouldn't be that selfish. I shouldn't just drag him along wherever I went. I was responsible for his death.

I needed to get out of here. If I hadn't those stupid dreams I wouldn't have meet them. I wouldn't be dragging Simon at the carnival.

"I need to get out of here." I barely said and went to the door, footsteps following me. It was Jace.

"Clary, I... I am sorry. You can't be alone right now. You can stay here." He said. I tried to look at him but my vision was blurry. He opened his arms and I threw myself in his arms finally letting my tears overwhelm me. He didn't say anything else. He understood.


	15. Memories

Author: Frosy  
Beta: Miles333

* * *

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 15

_**Memories**_

I spent the next two weeks on my bed curled up under my covers. I only got up to satisfy my basic needs. I hadn't spoken for days. Isabelle kept coming everyday to see me. She spoke to me, telling me stories about her childhood with her brothers in an attempt to amuse me. She never mentioned her parents though. I didn't feel like asking her.

I sat on my bed, always looking out the window. From my bedroom's window I could see Simon's back yard. I remembered once when he was 10, he had tried to climb the tree in his yard to prove me that he was a real man. He succeeded, but failed miserably at climbing down. He had tripped over a branch, and had hit the ground with a lot of force.

I was at my room watching him all the time while he winked me on his way up. I remember shouting to him.

"You can't climb that tree! You are just a boy!"

"Yeah? Do you want a bet?" he had said raising his hand at me.

"It's on!" I said, excitement filling me. I loved having bets. "If I win you are going to play dolls or whatever girly toy there is." I said to him and he made a face. I wanted to humiliate him by forcing him into a girl's territory.

"Ok." He seemed sceptical and then he added, "And if I win you will give me a kiss."

I said immediately yes. Not that I wanted to kiss him but I was so sure that he was going to fail that I didn't understand what he had told me at first.

He climbed the tree, triumph written all over his face. He winked at me.

"Now you have to kiss me!"

"You still need to climb down!" he laughed at my respond like that was nothing compared to what he had done. He looked me intensively before starting climbing down.

He was almost down when he slipped and landed on the hard grass.

"Simon!" I shouted and run downstairs and out at the back yard. I climbed the fence and rushed next to him. I had scratched my knees by going over the fence but I didn't care. I cared about Simon.

I couldn't see any injuries but he was unconscious or that's what I thought at the moment.

"Simon?" I whispered at him afraid that if I spoke aloud I would do something bad at him.

I saw his eyes move and called his name again.

"Simon? Can you hear me?" He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me like he saw me there for the first time.

"Clary I am dying." He simply stated.

"No you are not." I tried to comfort him. I was young and naïve and seeing him like that, I truly believed he was dying.

"I will go get your mom. She can fix this."

"No wait!" He grabbed my hand panic in his voice. "I know what can make me better." He said with a smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrows to him.

"What?" I asked afraid of the question.

"A kiss." I stood there motionless.

"That's not how it works!"

"Of course it does. My parents do it all the time."

"But…"

"Clary I am dying. Please?" he faked a cough and pretended that he was in pain, scaring me in the process.

"Fine." I said and he couldn't hide his smile.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes and hoped that wouldn't hurt. I was almost touching him when we heard his mom calling him. He stood up really quickly knocking me down.

"Hey!"

"Sorry I have to go."

"You were faking it?" I asked him full of anger now.

"Don't worry we will pick it up later from where we left it. Now my mom is calling." And he took off leaving me there.

I smiled at the memory.

"You are smiling." Isabelle said smiling. "That must be the first emotion you showed after…." She her voice trailed.

"You are wrong." I simply stated. Isabelle looked at me with wide eyes. I was talking now, trying to make conversation.

I spent the last days in silence because I needed it. It was my way of mourning for Simon.

"Clary, you spoke!" Isabelle came over me and gave me a hug. "Welcome back, girl." She said with a huge smile.

She really cared about me. We may have not known each other for a long time but she cared. I guess she was like me. She didn't have any girlfriends and growing up with brothers didn't give her that relationship and understanding girls only had.

"You are wrong." I said again to her. She froze and carefully pulled away wonder, in her black eyes.

"What?" she said her gaze hovering upon me.

I didn't answer, just kept looking outside the window. She seemed to understand that I wasn't completely back and she sighed.

"I spoke with Magnus today." She continued as nothing had changed, as I hadn't made a slightly improvement. I knew that sometime I would speak, interact with others. I knew I would but not yet. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to leave Simon completely.

"He went by... em… his house. You know to take care… em… the thing." She strangled not to say his name or to mention his death.

She knew that every time I heard his name or the mention of his death, tears would cover my tears. I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask them not to mention his name but I guess they probably didn't like to see me crying.

I didn't want to cry. I knew that Simon would like me to remember him and laugh, like he always made me.

"Anyways he went there and briefly explained what happened. She knew of course what he was talking about… and she… em… asked to see you." I turned to her, wrinkles on my forehead.

"I know right?" she said taking in my expression. This was how we communicated, or at least a part of that.

I didn't speak and I also didn't show any emotions, except those rare moments like this and Isabelle always understood them.

"I think you should go and see what she wants. Maybe she wants to ask you about…" she trailed again.

Euridiki, Simon's mother had known me since I was 8. Of course I would go and visit but I wasn't sure that now was the time. I would wait a little while and then go see her.

It was dark now and I still kept my position opposite my window. I turned to see Isabelle but she wasn't in the room. I was buried in my thoughts that I didn't notice her when she left.

I got up and went downstairs. I searched through the kitchen to find something to eat. I found a plate of pasta that I was sure I hadn't cooked. Instantly I remembered that Isabelle was the one cooking for me now. Again, I hadn't asked her to but she did.

I warmed them up and sat down to eat. My moves were mechanical as I placed my fork in my mouth.

I thought the last time Simon was here. He had made an attempt to cook me pasta with tomato sauce. He wanted to prove me that he could cook.

"Yeah, right. If you can cook then I am a rock star." I said to Simon as he searched through the cabinets to find the ingredients.

"You want to bet?" he said looking over his shoulder. I could the smirk on his face as he turned and placed all the staff on the counter in front of me. "So are you in?"

"Of course!" I said with confidence once again. "What's for the loser?"

"Let me think." He pretended thinking about it while I knew exactly want he wanted. "The loser will go onstage on Christmas show, and tell a really embarrassing moment of his life." He paused and lowered his voice to make a dramatic effect. "In front of the others."

"Deal." I said and we shook hands. I sat there happy as he struggled to figure out how the oven worked. He was going to make fool of himself and I was so into pizza that night.

The thought of pizza made me think Jace.

He hadn't come to visit the last days and I didn't blame him. Whenever he came he just stood there waiting. Waiting for me to break the silence. He was patient and stayed with me hours without saying a word. I appreciated that although it made me feel a little guilty. They were concerned about me and I didn't even spoke to them.

I looked around me like I was watching the room for the first time after a long time. The walls were a coloured a light yellow and the cabinets were brown.

I could spot the mark that Simon made when he had tried to make me past. His casserole somehow exploded covering the walls with pasta and sending the casserole on the cabinet next to the window. My mom would be mad if she had known.

I washed my plate and went to my room. I opened my laptop and went to the folder where I kept the pictures of me and Simon.

I saw them, each time tears feeling my eyes, making my sight blurry. I must have fallen asleep because I wasn't at my room any more.

_I was standing under a tree. The one, that was in Simon's back yard. I was watching it with curiosity like the tree would reveal me something. I looked around me to indentify something else, something that would make me understand why I was here, but I couldn't see anything. _

_It was too dark. There was no moon on the sky to give some light, and as I searched the area around me my eye caught something on the grass. It was big and bulky. My first thought was that it was some kind of animal, but looking closer I found out it was Simon. I kneeled next to him trying to wake him up but he didn't move. Tears were running down my cheeks. I called his name several times but he didn't response._

"_Simon? Wake up!" I cried to him, my vision blurry. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped up laughing. _

"_You fall for it every time." He said to me, his eyes filled with amusement. He looked to my socked face and stopped laughing. _

"_I'm sorry Clary." He said serious now at me._

"_Why?" I asked him. I didn't know for what I sought explanation, but he seemed to know._

_He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out._

"_What did you say?" I asked him again and approached him. _

_He tried to tell me again, still no sound coming out of his mouth._

_He looked frustrated behind me and pointed something. I turned to find Jace standing a few meters away from us. He looked peaceful except from his eyes. His eyes were in sorrow._

I woke up with a terrible feeling inside me. I picked up the phone and dialled the only number I knew I would find some answers and maybe make Simon speak.

"Hello?" the voice in the other end said.

"I need to know." I said with a low controlled voice. "I am ready."


	16. The Sound

Author: Frosy  
Beta: Miles333

* * *

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 16

_**The Sound**_

I put the phone down and ran my hands through my hair.

"Who was it?" Alec asked me and placed his plate of food on the table.

"Clary."

"Clary? Did something happen?"

I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes. He was looking back at me with curious eyes.

"She said she was ready." Clary who hasn't spoken a word all these days wants to talk now. She wants to learn the whole story.

She said she was ready but am I? I had never shared this story with anyone before except Alec. Alec then spread the words to the others. Later on was when I found out that he had shifted a small but important detail.

"For what?" he said and raised one eyebrow.

"Learn the truth."

"Do you want me to tell her?" Alec said ready to help me again.

"No, I will do it."

"You are not going to tell her everything, right?" He was worried that I might tell her the actual truth about my father. Honestly I didn't know about that.

Nobody knew the exact way my father died and the only ones that knew where in this kitchen, trying to eat under this heavy atmosphere.

"Alec, I really don't know but don't you think she should know? I mean not only her but everyone?"

"What if the Clave finds out?" worry filling his voice.

"I don't think that they will do anything. It was an accident." I said and looked away.

Alec tried to say something but Max came in.

He poured some coffee into his mug and sat down joining us. He looked exhausted. Since he came he is constantly going out at nights.

"You look terrible." Alec said to him, "everything alright?"

"What? Oh yeah everything it's ok." He said without looking at us.

Alec looked at me and then turned at Max.

"So what have you been up too?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't really tell us why you where away." Alec said and Max looked at us.

His eyes were blue as usual but there were deep purple circles underneath his eyes indicating that he wasn't getting much sleep.

"Well as you know I was away to search about what happened at the Moira Forest."

"We know that, but I am asking if you found something."

"Well not much at the forest, only that it's emptier than ever. I mean I didn't see a single bird and the locals refuse to go inside. Not after what happened."

"We knew that. I am surprised that the Clave was willing to go."

"They didn't exactly do that," I said to Alec, "they sent others to do their job as always."

"Jace," Max said to me, "don't forget all we, are the Clave."

"Whatever."

"And?" Alec said wanting to find out more about his trip but also save us from arguing again.

"I couldn't find anything. The only evidence that indicated that they were there was the broken stone. Everything else was in place."

"Except from the animals." I said to him.

"It was scary. You could feel the presence of death there and not having any living creature near it made it more dramatic. It was like demons were surrounding this place. I swear I even felt one at some point."

"In Idris? No way."

"I didn't say I saw any Alec, just that I think I sensed one."

"Yeah, but you are usually not wrong, when sensing them." I said as I paid more attention to them, interested where this was going.

"Because I have the ability of sensing doesn't mean that it is always trustable. Look what happened to Magnus. Even though he sensed him as alive, Simon is dead."

I stand up and put my plate away. I hadn't touch my food since Clary called.

"So not any real evidence." I said looking at the sink.

"No, Jace. I am sorry. I know that you want to find what happened with your mother but there is no way you can find her, at least not from the Moira Forest." I turned to face him.

"I am sure I will find something if I nicely ask Ragon."

"Don't you even think going after him. Look what he did to Dorothea. If you are lucky that's what he will do to you." Alec said alarmed.

"What about Clary? Has she seen anything that can help us?" Max said ignoring Alec. He knew that going after Ragon was the only left solution for me but even if he didn't want me to go, he understand my reasons.

"Nothing that can help us. I think the whole idea with Clary was wrong. Everything was a coincidence." I lied to him.

I didn't believe at all that it was a coincidence when we first met her and found out that she can dream. Not simple dreams, but visions. Visions that in my case could help me find my mother.

"She hasn't seen anything related with Ragon. And my guess is that she hasn't even seen the Moira Forest before. Maybe some random forest or something close to Moira Forest. Don't all forests look alike?" I had to lie if I wanted Clary out of this.

She didn't belong in our world and after what happened to her at Ragon's mansion, I didn't want to see her like that again, vulnerable and hurt.

Her body was so small and delicate that you thought that if she fell she might break into million pieces. Her spirit though wasn't at all delicate. Like her hair she was furious when she wanted.

She wasn't physically strong for this world but mentally she was perfect, although I kept questioning about that since Simon died.

It was killing me to see her like this. Sitting on her bed staring outside. Sometimes she would look at me to break the line, with sorrowful eyes. I would then grab the opportunity and try to speak to her, to calm her down but she refused to speak.

I stopped visiting her. It may looked like I didn't care but that wasn't true. I care very much about her but it was filling me with more guilt. It was my fault that Simon died.

And that was another reason for me to find Ragon.

"Maybe." Max said sceptical.

"I think we shouldn't be counting on Clary. I know Isabelle does and Magnus even though they don't admit it," said Alec, "we should make our moves based on what we know."

"Yeah. We have to focus. Many shadowhunters are missing and we have to find out what is going on." Max and both I and Alec agreed.

* * *

When Isabelle heard that Clary called me, she went crazy. She wanted to come and see her. I nicely tried to explain to her that she asked me not her. She putted for a while and she went into being annoying for the rest of the evening.

I couldn't blame her. She liked Clary and she was her first friend. Being raised with boys didn't replace the girl company, and now she was happy she found someone that it's related to our world. Having humans too close to us was a mistake that they would likely pay.

Of course we are obligated to protect them, but that didn't stop accidents.

I walked the final steps and stopped in front of her door. I took a deep breath and rang the bell.

She opened the door and looked me with those sad green eyes melting my insides.

"Thank you for coming." She said and I followed her inside.

We sat at the living room looking each other without speaking. I just stared at her not knowing how to begin.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I am fine." She answered without emotion in her voice.

"Are you, Clary?"

She shot me a sad look and nodded.

"Jace I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Well I think it's not necessary anymore."

"What are talking about?"her empty voice said.

"Well apparently your visions have nothing to do with us so there is no use in telling you."

"What!" she said surprised and I saw a glimpse of the real Clary.

"Well the whole thing is complicated and..." I continue to lie to her. It was the only way to keep her save.

She might have this ability but it was useless for now. She couldn't control it and even if she wanted she didn't know. Because deep inside her she didn't believe quiet yet.

I knew that feeling, when my father first told me that I was a shadowhunter. I didn't believe him of course but then I saw my first demon and believed. Maybe that's what she needs now, or not.

I would never put her through this.

"But... it's because I haven't seen anything yet, right?" she stand up and started passing, "You think I suck."

"You have to..." I started but a loud noise made me freeze.

I stood there still and looking to nowhere in particular but me ears were in alert.

Like the few shadowhunters, I was born with an extra ability that made my hearing extra strong.

I couldn't hear sounds that are far away like the vampires but more like a bat if that was close enough to describing it.

I could hear their sounds. Each demon had a different sound. Sometimes the sound would be strong and make my ears bleed. Well that never happened but I am sure if it was a bit louder it would have happened.

The sound that was coming in wasn't that strong but it had its strong vibes now and then.

"It's a tough one." I said.

"What? Why are you standing like a statue and starring the wall? Did you do any drinks? Because if you have..."

I turned at her. "Are the runes still on?" I asked my heart starting to beat a little faster as the seconds passed.

This wasn't a coincidence after all, as I wanted everyone to believe. There was a demon here and I was sure it was coming for Clary. Again. I couldn't imagine what they wanted her.

"The runes? Jace are you ok?" she said and came up to me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Clary," I said and looked into her green eyes. I could see worry in them. She was worried for me. Suddenly that made me happy. "There is a demon here. I need to know if the runes are still up."

I could hear the sound closer meaning the demon was moving towards the house. We had seconds before it burst inside.

She took a few steps back and looked at the windows.

"Do they still work?"

I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Clary said and tried to pull away.

I didn't leave her hand and the moment we reached the upstairs floor, the door flew open like the wind and the sound stopped.


	17. The past

Author: Frosy  
Beta: Miles333

* * *

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 17

_**The past**_

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"Be quiet!" Jace hissed under his breath.

He had scared me for a second, down there with his blank expression, but now he was taking it too far.

He looked alarmed and his head was crooked at one side like the dogs do when they sense something.

"Nothing." He said to no one and then turned to me and grabbed me harder and dragged me to my room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

I tried to free myself but he was too strong. We entered my room and he closed the door still having me in his hands.

I quickly thought of possible ways to get me free. He may be strong but everyone has a weakness.

I carefully tried to aim the spot. It was difficult since I had my back to him.

He was still holding me while he did something on the door. I couldn't see what but I could feel the movement of his body.

I took the chance and kicked me as hard as I could.

He swore under his breath and fell down trying to hold on to something. I walked back a few steps searching my room to find something heavy. Something I could protect myself.

"Why in hell did you do that!" he sounded angry, from the floor.

"Why did you drag me up here?" I took one more step closer to my lamp. That would do.

He dragged his legs and got up, looking at me fiercely.

"I did it to protect you! If you had spoken before I could place the rune on the door they would have found us. There are demons all over the place."

"Demons?" I slightly laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious. Do you prefer..."

"No, no. I just thought that you dragged me up here to..." I said, my laugh coming to a stop.

He looked at me wondering and then realising what I meant and his face was a mask of horror.

"Clary, I would never do that to you," he said calming down. "I am sorry but I didn't have time to explain. I didn't want you to think..."

"Yeah, but your hand over my mouth didn't help," I said looking down.

He moved towards me and he was standing in front of me. I could see his legs and I raised my head to him.

"I am so sorry." He said and I looked at his sad gold eyes and I hugged him with all my being.

I could feel him tense under my touch and after a couple of seconds he hugged me back.

"I don't want to make you feel afraid of me Clary. Ever. I want you to know that."

"I know." I said and took a deep breath inhaling his sent. Inside me I knew it; and coming from his lips made me feel safe.

Safe. What a strong word. All my life I thought I was safe. Safe from all those bad things out there as my mother said to me every night she tugged me in.

Safe isn't simple any more. I had to fight to be safe and I was glad I had Jace by my side.

I sighed and he placed a kiss on the top of my hair.

We stayed like that for a while before he broke the silence.

"Clary, we have to go," he said and looked down to me, "they are all over the place."

"What are they? Demons?"

"We have to get of here." He said and let go of me.

He went to the window and looked out.

"I can't see them."

"How are you sure that demons are here."

"I sensed them."

"You what?"

"I..." he starched his forehead, "I can hear demons."

"Like you know when they are close. Sense them?"

"No, Max can do that. I can hear their sounds." I raised my eyebrows at him and sat on the bed.

"Why can't I hear them?"

"Nobody but me can. I haven't encountered a shadowhunter so far that has the same ability with me."

He was still looking outside but now and then he would turn and look at me like he was calculating something.

"Do you hear them now?"

"No. And the weird thing was that a moment ago I could hear them clearly like they were next to me and now nothing. Like they disappeared."

"Maybe they left."

"It doesn't work like that. If they were leaving the sound would be fainting not getting stronger. It's like when a car passes you by. The sound of it it's really loud when the car is next to you; and when it's leaving the sound is gradually fainting."

"But..."

"But their sound just stopped, like you turned the radio off. It has never happened before." He said and made another rune on the window.

"What are you drawing?" I said and came closer to see.

"It's the same one as on the door. They are protection runes. They should keep them out."

"How long are we going to stay locked up?"

"Until the place is clear. If I knew where they are I could deal with them but since I can't hear them..."

"But you said you can't hear them, so they are not here anymore."

"I would like to believe that but I can't. So we are going to stay here for a while and then go to my house." He said sitting down on the floor, under the window and I joined him.

We stayed silence for a while, but I wanted so badly to talk to him. I wanted my explanation. I deserved it.

"Jace?" I started.

"Yes," he turned to me.

"While we wait, do you care to tell me," I didn't need to tell more.

He nodded and took a breath, "As you know Ragon was a warlock. He was powerful and people respected him. The Clave always trusted his opinion; they even had a spot for him in the council. People started trusting him as well. They thought if the Clave did, so they. Of course there were those who didn't like the fact that a downworlder was in the council. You see years ago we didn't like each other. Shadowhunters and Downworlders went almost on war. But eventually we overcame that and now..."

"Like each other?" I said to him.

"Almost. The hate we had for each can't go away like that but," he chuckled, "yes we are close in liking each other. So as I said Ragon had gain the trust of most of the shadowhunters and he took advantage of that. The reason he was so close to any shadowhunter was because he wanted to become one."

"Why? I mean being a warlock has so more potential." I said to him, thinking Magnus. He could do so many staff. Travel through Portals and appear things out of thin air. And I was sure he could do way more with magic. Things shadowhunters couldn't. They only had their runes and fighting skills. It didn't seem that much attractive to me.

"I know," he said as he could hear my thoughts, "but shadowhunters are those who get respect. We are the ones that were blessed from the Angels, not them. And to him it was all respect and power and to achieve that he thought he should be one of us."

"And he did terrible things to himself."

He nodded, "My parents were in those few who believed Ragon was too good to be true. Ragon was really helping in the council. He truly cared I can't doubt that. It's only that he wanted more. He wanted to be known as a shadowhunter that cared for the Clave, not a downwolder. He might helped a lot and was respected but even those shadowhunters that trusted him deep inside knew that he was just another downworlder. Ragon could see that and that's when he decided to take his theory into action."

"Did he actually become a shadowhunter?" I interrupted him.

"No. You can't become one. You are born a shadowhunter. Many downwolders helped him during that time. They thought that if he could actually find a way to become one, he might turn others as well. But Ragon was too selfish for that. He wanted the glory for himself."

"Why other downworlders wanted that too?"

"If you have leaved your whole life in fear and humiliation by us, then I am sure you would have considered it too. At first it was just him but he considered the help of them and accepted it. Of course he lied to them about helping them to turn and he actually had a plan to kill them after they had done their part, except from one. He got away."

"Did you found out who was it?"

"No." He simply stated, "It would be really helpful to have known who he was but I am sure he was afraid. The Clave would probably lock him up."

"Did the Clave knew?"

"They had no idea," he sighed, "they found about it after he was gone."

"Who found out what he was doing?"

He fixed his eyes on the clock opposite us, "My parents. They were the one that to found out what he was doing. They didn't like him from the beginning. They had tried to warn the Clave that something wrong was him, but they didn't believe them so they needed to get proofs. Ragon of course knew that my parents were after him. My parents though weren't alone. They had gathered other shadowhunters as well. The Lightwoods were also in that group."

"What happened? Did they get the proofs they needed?"

"They were close to getting his secret out," Jace continued like he didn't heard me, "but Ragon knew about them so he decided to get rid of them," he said still looking that clock.

I could see that he was lost in thought. Remembering this facts, but he couldn't remember them, could he?

"How old were you when this happened?"

"16, almost 4 years ago." He said turning to me and looking me with unreadable eyes.

"So what happened?" I tried to learn more, he looked outside the window.

"Ragon lured them into the Moira Forest," he turned briefly and looked at me before returning to the window, "he was supposed to be looking for something and my parents wanted to get it first. He lied to them so they could get them there but now I am not sure if he actually lied about it. So far the facts show that he is still looking for something but we have no idea."

"That's why you need me." I stated.

So that's what I had to do. To help them find out what he is looking for and get it before he does. Sounds easy but it's not. Not when I don't have any idea how to control my power. Because that's what it was. A power. Something that was given to me without my will and now I had to help to save people I care and a world I have barely met. I had to do it for Simon.

"Yes. When we first met you, we thought that you were the answer we were looking for but..." he hesitated and I added,

"But I wasn't exactly what you expected." I felt a little disappointed by myself. I wanted to help them but I just didn't know how.

"Clary you must understand that finding you was the most exciting thing that had happened for a while and when I saw the drawing and realized what you were my hopes went up. I thought you might help me find my mother."

"Your mother?" I realized that I had never seen his parents or knew anything about them.

"A lot of people died back there at the Moira Forest and among them were my father and the Lightwoods."

"I am so sorry, Jace." I said and placed my hand on his. He looked me with warm eyes.

"It's ok. It was years ago."

"And your mother? Is she ok?"

"Well I hope so. You see she disappeared after that fight. They didn't find her body which was weird since she was the only one missing."

"Maybe she didn't go."

"No, Clary you don't understand. I haven't seen my mother for 4 years, and if she's not dead then Ragon took her."

"For what? Why would he want..." and I found the answer myself. He would use her for his experiments.

I looked him with terrified eyes, "Oh, my God! I will help you Jace," I said to him confident for myself, "I will do the best I can," he looked me with sadness in his eyes.

I would do whatever I could to help him find his mother.

* * *

**Did this chapter explain some things? I hope so! :) others things will be explained as well in the next chapters... Hope you liked this one! And don't forget to REVIEW! ! :) I haven't got any review lately... :(**


	18. The inner eye

Author: Frosy  
Beta: Miles333

* * *

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 18

_**The inner eye**_

I always took my parents for granted. I had never imagined losing them and what that would mean to me. To learn that Jace had lost not one but both of his parents was... I couldn't find a word to describe it. I had no idea how he felt but I was sure close enough to understand. I had lost Simon. Simon who was practically family and it hurt. It hurt like hell.

I shouldn't make a promise like that but I made it and I meant it. I will help Jace find his mother. That's why I have this power, right? Why shouldn't I use it?

It will take me a while but I am determined to reach the end of it. I had Simon looking after me.

That night Jace and I talked. And I mean a lot. I think at some point we even forgot the possible demons outside but it was liberating.

He talked about his parents and his childhood and I talked about Simon. It was painful but it was the only way to overcome him. I wasn't forgetting Simon but the pain that his death caused me.

At the end we fall asleep beside each other, or maybe I did. But the next morning I woke up on my bed. He had placed me on my bed before he left. Beside was a piece of paper. I rubbed my eyes and read the note. It was from Jace with perfect handwriting.

_Good morning. I hope you slept well. :)  
I am sorry for leaving you like that but I have some things to do.  
I have brought though Isabelle to replace me. Please forgive me for that._

_PS: I will make up for that. Just wait for me._

_Jace_

I smiled at his words.

I wondered what he was up to and what exactly he meant by waiting for him.

Isabelle came through the door yelling.

"At last you woke up! It was about time!" Isabelle almost screamed.

I looked her with the smile still on my face. I hadn't realised it until she mentioned it and I blushed.

"Why are smiling?" she said and I hid the note but she tried to grabbed. I didn't have any chance with her being a shadowhunter so she grabbed and read it aloud.

"What does he mean by being sorry for me!" she yelled even more, "Oh, he better have a good reason when I see him because..." She murmured then to herself and I didn't quiet catch it.

"What time is it?" I asked her and took the note back.

"I think it's 10 and your mother called," she simple said, apparently a little annoyed from the note.

"My mother?" I said and threw over my covers, "when? Did you speak with her?" I asked as I got quickly to the phone trying to remember her number. I wanted so badly to speak to her...

"Relax, she will call back shortly. I told her you were in the bathroom."

I sighed, "Good. I would like to know when they are getting back."

The phone rang and I spent to answer it quickly. On my way there I tripped over my own foot and I got myself a nice bruise. I was sure in the next few hours it would be purple.

"Hello," I said catching my breath and swearing inside my head for my fall. If I fell like that I had no chance up to anybody. Not even myself.

"Clary, is that you? How are you?"

"Mom! I am so glad to hear you! When are you and dad coming back?" I turned my body towards the other side of the room to see what Isabelle was doing but she had left, giving me some privacy.

She laughed, "You missed us already? No, I am speaking to her now. Wait for your turn," she said to someone probably my dad.

"How is dad doing? Can I speak to him?"

"Clary, did something happen? You sound a little off today."

"No everything is fine," I lied to them, "I just missed you that's all. And since I am leaving for college this fall I..."

"Oh, honey we will be back soon. And don't worry we haven't forgotten the fact that you are leaving for college. We have planned to have some time with you only. Actually we have made... oh I won't say anything!" she turned at the end to my dad. Apparently they had something going on for me when they got back. I only hopped I was done with what I was supposed to do before they came back.

"Mom, why don't you let dad also on the phone."

"Ok, but I want to talk to you before we hang up... just oh just take it already!" she shouted to my dad, which was laughing when he got to the phone.

"Well I know how to get her mad, now don't I?"

"Hi dad. How are you? How is Paris?"

"Paris? It was fine but now we are in Spain. I thought I told you last time?"

"Oh, yeah I remember now. I just woke up and my mind isn't working yet." I laughed it off.

My mind trailed to the last time I spoke with them. It was before Simon disappeared. Then they had called a week ago when I was up in my room all day, not speaking to anyone. I remember Isabelle telling me that they had called and that they had sorted that out. I hadn't given any attention to it as far as how they handle it, but something had to do with Magnus' magic.

"Yeah, Isabelle told. She sounds nice. I didn't know you had made a new friend. I am sure Simon is jealous," he laughed and I didn't say anything. I didn't know what they had been told to about Simon so I left that sensitive subject out of the conversation.

"Yeah," I said my sadness almost visible in my voice. My eyes stunk and I had trouble keeping my tears in control. I wanted so bad to tell them about him but I couldn't. How could I possible explain to them what happened? And If I did would they believe me?

"Are you ok? You sound sad. Is everything ok with Simon?"

"Everything is fine dad. I just got up. You know how I am in the morning." I lied to him.

"Yeah, I know. So we have something to tell you. We are supposed... you know... to come back in a week from today but... we are actually going to stay a little more... just a few days. Something came up and I will have to do some business as well, as I am here and you know how your mother is about that... so..."

I let out my breath that I hadn't realise I was holding. I thought they would tell me that they are coming back early. Even though I missed them and I wanted them to come back, I couldn't risk them coming to a surrounded by demons home. I was relieved that they had chosen to stay a few more days.

"It's ok dad. Don't worry."

"We don't want you to feel like we have abandoned you Clary."

"Trust me dad, that's not the case."

"Ok, say hi from me to Simon and here speak with your mother or else she... oh what are you talking about?" my mother on the phone now, "Give it to me, Clary sweetheart, we are going to leave you now. Say hi to Simon from me as well and don't forget we love you."

"Yes, mom" I said trying to control my voice, "I will tell him and I love you too," she closed the phone.

I wiped the few tears that had managed to escape and headed downstairs.

Isabelle had arranged with Jace to meet them back at their place with my things. I was staying with them. Jace didn't want me to stay here unprotected. I didn't argue because I was sure the next time demons came I wouldn't be lucky as yesterday having Jace.

Jace. Thinking of him made my heart warmer.

So I gathered some clothes and my sketchbook along with my pencils. I was going to need them; having visions wasn't controllable and I only knew so far that you can have them during sleep. Isabelle though told me that like Dorothea, some see visions while they are awake. You just have to let them in. Easy to say, difficult to do.

During sleep your mind has its guards down. It's relaxed and easy to manipulate. That's why visions come then. If only I could do it while awake. I had a long way to go to reach that; besides that was just my theory. In reality it may not happen like that.

Isabelle drove us back at her place and she told me that Jace was going to be home later this afternoon. I was so eager to see him.

"So what do you want to do?" Isabelle said as soon as she showed me my room. It was next to hers. "Oh, and Jace's room is across from yours in case you're wondering," she said catching me looking the others doors along the hallway.

"I wasn't..."

"Hey Isabelle!" Alec yelled from behind her, "Do you know where Magnus is? I have been calling him all day and I can't reach him."

"I am sure he will show up. Where is Max? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh, he is downstairs in the library."

"So Clary," she started as we left Alec, "do you want to know more about your visions?" I nodded, "then Max is your man."

We entered the library to find Max sitting on one of the armchairs reading a book.

"Hey Max, I was wondering if you could tell Clary about the visions she has. I thought you may help her a little." Isabelle said to him.

He looked up from his book putting it aside, "Well Clary you must know that I have no experience at all. Everything I know comes from books and other people's experiences but I am willing to share that information with you if you want to." He patted the chair next to him and I joined him, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well..." I hesitated, so many questions. "How can I control it?" he laughed.

"I was afraid you were going to ask that question." That moment the door bell rang and Isabelle went to open it. "I am afraid I have no idea. I am afraid that you have to learn that by yourself. There isn't a trick for it. Each person has their one way of controlling it or even causing it."

"You mean I can cause a vision as well?" That was good news.

"Only the powerful ones. I haven't encountered in my life someone who can cause them but I have heard." I definitely wasn't powerful.

"I knew someone and she was very powerful." Magnus said as he entered the room with Isabelle behind him, "She could cause visions if she wanted to."

He sat on the couch trying to get something out of his pocket. Max got up and grabbed another book from the shelf and fumbled with the pages.

"A powerful lady and very aggressive I might add, but she managed to do her thing every time," he took out of his pocket something that looked like a medallion but when he caught me watching he quickly putted away, "Shudowhunters" he kept saying, "came from all over the world to see her." That medallion looked familiar.

"Where is she now?" I asked him.

"Oh, dead. I guess she didn't see her time coming." My heart sank. I had hoped that I could see her, ask her about me but then I thought Dorothea and I was better off.

"Did you meet her?" I turned to Max.

"Me? No. I was very small then. It might be before I was even born." He said and turned to his book. "Look, this might help you," he said and gave me the book.

"Find your inner eye?" I asked him as I read the chapter's title.

"Back then it was called 'the inner eye'. If you think of it, seeing visions is like having a third eye."

"A spare eye that could see the future." Magnus said along.

"What's about?" I asked him and turned a few pages to find some pictures with really scary eyes. Some had blood drooling all around.

"Well it's the basic staff about your em... thing," Max hesitated, "anyway read it. It might help you. It's better from knowing nothing." He smiled apologetically to me.

I spend the next hours reading. There weren't much that could help me just historical facts and pictures, lots of them. There were women that had white eyeballs and in their hands was a cup with some kind of liquid. I read to find out what that was.

The liquid was a mixture of some flowers that the names of it I haven't heard before. They sometimes used it to cause visions. I would say hallucinations though cause many of the effects resembled those of having drugs in your system.

According to this paragraph, many women that had tried this had even died from a wrong dose. Others would suffer by nightmares as long as the effects lasted. Most of the time the women had to be restrained in a room, alone with no interruptions until they came out sane as before drinking the liquid.

The liquid at first sounded hopeful but not after this. Besides it said _'this method should only be used in time of need'_ meaning only at very special occasions. The name of the liquid was _victus nightmare_.

I heard a noise from behind and I almost jumped in the air. I looked behind me to find Jace having that crooked smile on his face, enjoying the fact that he sacred me.

"You gave me the creeps," I told him and he came and sat next to me taking the book out of my hands.

"What are you reading?" he said and took a look of the page I was reading. His smile left his face.

"Is this possible?" I asked him afraid of myself for asking such a question.

"The _victus nightmare_?" he asked, "You know it's Latin. It means the _living nightmare_." I swallowed. I didn't like the name.

"It says that it can cause visions." I said secretly hoping that he would tell me that it was nothing to worry about and I should use it. Because if my visions weren't going anywhere; I was seriously thinking of using it.

"Clary I would never ask you to do this. Besides this was years ago and I haven't heard of being used this before so... just forget it ok?" he said and closed the book. "So are you ready?" he asked as he got up and left the book on the couch.

"For what?" and he gave me his hand. I grabbed it and got up.

"I said I was going to make it up to you, didn't I?" he said, placing a smile on his face and making my heart beat fast.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Surprise."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be shortly finished, I am hoping I can sent it to me Beta tonight so I can have it up on Tuesday. It's my birthday on Tuesday so my present to you is that next chapter! But you can give me an early present by reviewing! :)**


	19. Surprise

**A Hidden World**

Chapter 19

_**Surprise **_

**Jace**

I had been informed by Alec that there was another carnival going on that night and I thought of Clary. I would take her there to make up for the last time, but deep inside me I hoped this would be a nice turn out for a date.

Since that kiss, a lot had changed and it felt like the kiss never happened, and I was afraid that Clary didn't want it. Although she responded very well to it, I can't get out of my head that it's wrong.

It's wrong to have a relationship with a human in so many aspects. Humans were in danger even without knowing about us, imagine if they actually knew.

The Clave even though they didn't actually forbid the relationship with a human, they didn't like it and they didn't accept it. They could strip your runes off. That would happen for sure if a shadowhunter married a human, but they could always change the law.

They used to strip your marks 2 years ago for just having a relationship with a human. After many complaints they changed it for the sic of the people, but that didn't mean they stopped doing it.

I didn't want to stop being a shadowhunter. That was what I had and knew. From the moment I was born my parents were preparing me to be shadowhunter.

I didn't grow up like most humans. My childhood consisted by lessons for wars and techniques for fighting. My toys were weapons. I didn't complain. When you lived among shadowhunters it doesn't seem out of normal. It feels natural and that is why the children are always raised in Idris. Even if you wanted to raise them among humans, the law was forcing you not to.

So I was trying really hard to get her out of my head but no matter how hard I tried to by going to hunt down demons or generally go out for trouble, I kept seeing her in my mind.

I thought that by actually getting to know her I might lose interest in her in the end. It didn't happen. Each moment I spend with her I came closer to realize what a beautiful person she was. She attracted me like magnet and I had no choice but to follow her. She was unaware of the power she had on me.

I decided not to go against my will. Besides she might not even be human. She might be a downworlder as far as I know. It was very rare for a human to have the power of visions. Most of them were witches. Being one though didn't mean that they had powers like Magnus. Only warlocks had that kind of magic. Witches had their visions.

So I hopped. I hopped she would turn out to be a witch. I didn't make me totally happy because being a witch came with a cost. A cost she couldn't afford. Living in this world was dangerous enough for a human but being a witch...

Despite the bad fortune so far I had decided to take her to a carnival. A proper carnival, without any magical interceptions that might cost our lives.

Magnus had opened us a Portal since the carnival was held two cities away from us. He had also given me a travelling ball. If we needed to leave we would just break it and wish our destination. Good stuff when we are in a hurry to leave.

We reached our destination through Magnus' Portal to find out that this carnival was help in the middle of a small town. It wasn't in the fields like I was used to but I relaxed a little seeing it. It would be really hard for demons to come here. I turned to look at Clary who was staring the scene in front of her.

"A carnival." She said looking ahead.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to take a taste of a proper one. Without..."

"Any demons?" she flashing me a smile.

I lightly laughed, "Exactly."

"Let's go then," she said enthusiastically and started to walk forward.

She turned to find me standing behind her and looking at her.

"Are you coming or not?" she smiled and come closer grabbing my hand and leading me forward.

**Magnus**

The tests I ran on the Medallion proved the use of dark magic on it. Ragon used it to capture Dorothea's soul and control her body. She controlled her to get to Clary.

Max had agreed that Clary was what Ragon wanted. The little redhead was too important to pass unnoticed. Although coming from humans parents didn't make her look powerful but I had my suspicion of where her powers might come from. I just needed to see the results.

Ragon was searching for something, but I missed to see what. Max from the other hand had his theory as always.

"He is looking for the stone." Max said.

We were at his house, sitting at the library. We were alone, everyone else was gone and it gave us the opportunity to talk. We were keeping some stuff for ourselves. Things would be complicated if the Alec, Jace and Isabelle knew. Especially Jace. He would probably lock Clary in a room and guard her for the rest of his life.

"The Sacred one?" I said and stopped fixing my black hair. I wasn't putting much glitter lately and that didn't cause the snow of glitter that I so much loved.

He nodded. "Just think of it," he said and pushed himself forward from the chair. "What happened in Moira Forest wasn't exactly a battle exercise. People were slaughtered because of something. They were protecting something."

"The stone?" I said not believing where he was heading with this, "He never mentioned..."

He shrugged, "Why would he? He never trusted those underneath him. He did that once and look what he got. At least now he has learned his lesson to trust nobody." He said and looked away. "It will be a tough one to find someone to trust his plans since he doesn't have his body anymore."

"You know very well that he doesn't need one. If he wants to control someone he just has to get into his mind. Remember?" I said suggestively to him.

His eyes flashed angry. "Jace was young, he didn't know."

"You train your kids from the moment they walk. I almost lost my life down there and you are telling me Jace didn't know?" I laughed, "It doesn't surprise me, the kid lets his emotions control him. He didn't even remember me."

"Let's leave that in the past. Now Jace is capable of dealing with these things. He knows now." He said and put down the book he had been reading before I came.

"I am afraid one day he will find out..."

"Yeah, I am sure Jace will be angry like hell but he will understand. You have changed and ever since you have been helping the Clave. They don't know who exactly you are but thanks to me your name is not known."

"I wasn't referring to Jace," I said and brushed with my fingers the ring Alec gave me. It was a present for my birthday. He was the only one who knew how old I was. "Alec, might think otherwise."

He smiled, "Don't worry about him. When everyone will be thanking you for what you did he will be forced to believe."

"Let me think otherwise." I mumbled. "The stone is practically a myth." I said wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, but something tells me is not anymore or at least for some of us. My father tried to tell me before..." his voice cracked but he shook it off, "But he never got the change. But I have his dairies to thank for." He said waving his hand with the book he had been reading.

"Do they reveille the stone's location?" I asked intrigued now.

"I haven't got to that part yet but I found other interesting things." He said with his one eyebrow raised.

**Clary**

We were going through the small alleys trying to get to the center of the carnival. It wasn't like the last time.

Last time we were in the middle of a little meadow near a village, this time we were inside a small town. The buildings surrounding the carnival were old but beautiful. There were children playing and fakes magicians blowing fire and doing tricks. I thought of what Magnus would say if he saw them and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"What's funny?" Jace said to me.

"Oh, nothing just remembered something." I said looking around me. I liked this place. It seemed peaceful almost... I didn't want to say normal due to bad luck but that's what I felt.

We continued to walk around when I saw a little fountain in an almost empty square. We weren't close to the carnival and we had been walking the alleys to explore our surroundings. Basically Jace was showing me around because he had been here before and explained me that this was the least possible place to find demons.

The town didn't have that many people; most of them lived in big cities like New York so they barely came if not for those rare days like this one. So today was packed with people laughing and having good time that made me for a moment forget what my life had become.

I looked at him and smiled, at least one part of it was getting better or I hope.

"Let's sit here for a while." I said to him and approached the fountain. I brushed my fingers into the water feeling its coldness. It was a hot night and I was glad it was little windy tonight. It caused the water to slightly come towards us cooling us.

"Tired? He asked as he sat beside me.

I shook my head, "Are you?"

"I am never tired, you ought to know that." He said flashing me his white teeth.

"You are too confident aren't you?"

"What makes me not to be?" He said gesturing with his hands himself. I let a smile broke my face.

"I wonder if you get any girls with that attitude."

"I don't need it. I have my looks." He said smirking at me.

"Jace..." I hesitated, "I wanted to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything." He said his eyes cautious on me.

"I was wondering about Ragon and what you have said to me," he shook his head suggesting me go on, "And I think there is more."

"More? Like what?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling. I can't explain it... just forget what I said it's probably nothing." I said turning away.

He sighed and got my jaw with his warm fingers and turned me to face him. "I don't know if there is something more I hope not but if you ever see something even the silliest one just come to me, promise?" I looked his golden eyes and I could see the hope he had for me to help them. I didn't want to disappoint those eyes.

"Promise," I said and smiled.

He leaned closer and whispered, "Clary," and I caught my breath. I tried to shift my body towards him but somehow I slipt and felt into the fountain and dragged Jace with me.

I looked at us wet to the bone and prepared to apologise when he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him both still in water not making a move to get up.

He didn't answer and his laugher grew bigger and I couldn't be unmoved by the sound of it. It was music to my ears.

I got angry thinking he was laughing to me and started to get up when my foot got caught with something underwater and I found myself falling again, this time on top of him.

He stabled me and I could feel the heat coming from his body. The water was cold but his body was warm and I didn't make a move to get up but instead I wanted to get closer to him as possible.

He wasn't laughing now and the little square around us was empty and I was sure that he could hear my heart beating quickly. I looked at him tying to resist the urge that was controlling my body when he reached up and kiss me.

At first the kiss was soft, slowly and careful but I wanted more. I kissed him more passionate and he turned us over, the water reaching my hips as he held me from the back, my upper body out of the water. I reached for his hair and let soft moans escape my lips as he hold me tighter.

We run out of breath and we had to let go. We looked in each other's eyes before we got up.

"Better get out of the water, huh?" he said and got to his foot reaching to help me get up as well.

I nodded, "Better get back if we don't want to catch a cold. But how are we going to get back?"

He gave me his half smile that I so liked and he showed me a small crystal. It had the shape of a small ball and there was a liquid in it or smog I couldn't be sure.

"With this. Just make sure you are holding my hand." He said taking my hand and squeezing it.

He placed it on the ground and took a step backwards.

"Are you ready?" he asked me not bothering to get my answer when he broke the little ball with his foot.

I didn't know what was supposed to happen if something happened but he looked confident enough staring at it.

"Jace..."

"It was supposed to work." He said and run his fingers through his wet hair.

"Can't we just call Magnus and tell him to open for us another Portal?"

"Yeah, that would be great if we hadn't got into water. My phone isn't working." He said as he tried to make a call. He frowned trying to think up with something.

I tried to think something that could help but I kept seeing this stupid alley in my head. I was sure I had seen it before on our walk here but it kept getting into the way not letting me think.

I was starting to get dizzy so I sat on the fountain making sure I won't fall this time. I didn't want to get more wet than I was but then I looked at myself and realised I couldn't get more wet than I was. I was dripping from all over the place; just a few strands of my hair had escape from the water.

My head started to hurt and I felt I was going to throw up any minute but it wasn't possible to get sick that quick. Then the place around me started changing and I wasn't at the fountain any more.


End file.
